Life Saver
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Beast Boy being a popular jokester and Raven being the quiet loner, the two don't get too along. But after one night at a party, Raven does something that changes Beast Boys view on her completely. Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Life Saver_

"And of course, I got away with it." Laughter surrounded him and a grin broke across his face. Beast Boy felt a friend slap a hand on his back, as if congratulating him. He loved all of this attention he got from his large group of friends, "I gotta get to class you guys. See ya later." Keeping his grin on his lips, he headed over to yet another boring class.

She sat in the corner in the back of the classroom, keeping quiet to herself as she enjoyed a book she had just gotten from the library. Raven didn't mind that others didn't talk to her; she enjoyed her peace and quiet. Though this noisy classroom wasn't the best place to get it, she taught herself to block the rest of their voices out so she could get her silence.

Beast Boy groaned as he entered the classroom, slowly making his way to the back. Dropping down in the seat, he looked around. The only reason he like this class was because he could get away with sleeping. Glancing over next to him, a smirk formed. "Hello Raven, how is the book?" He asked before getting no answer. He didn't like this girl because she ignored him. He had tried making jokes that anyone else would have laughed their heads off from, but she'd just stare at him as if she didn't understand.

Raven glanced over and shook her head, though she could block out other's voices, she couldn't block out his annoying one. Flipping the page, she hoped he would get the message and quit trying to talk to her. This happened every now and then, usually he stopped. Seeing him twist around in his seat, facing her direction, she knew he wasn't finished.

"So, one of my friends is having this awesome party tonight, you should come. I doubt you have anything else to do, I mean, you don't have friends or anything. A cute guy is asking you out too, you should accept." Sure, this was just one way he got amused by when it came to this loner girl. Did he expect her to come? Of course not. He didn't even want her too; he just wanted to say it.

"Cute?" She repeated, "If that's how you want to describe yourself, then I don't know what cute is." She sighed softly, "Can you please leave me alone now? I'd like to enjoy my book without having you bother me." She requested and prayed to whoever was up there that he would turn around and go to sleep like he usually does.

Beast Boy frowned, "You really are no fun, you know that?" Grabbing a notebook out of his bag, he scribbled down some stuff. Ripping the page out of the notebook, he slapped it on her desk. "Just in case you change your mind. If you do come, I suggest you put on some make up, bring some color to your paleness." He suggested with the friendliest of smiles.

Raven brushed his insult off and ignored the paper, going back to her book. Once the teacher came in and apologized for being late, Raven picked up the paper. Looking at it, she frowned. "You have the writing skills of a preschooler. Figures, I feel bad for the teachers who have to grade your papers." Folding the paper up, she used it as a bookmark. Putting her book away, she ignored the others frown and paid attention to what the teacher was going on about.

oOoOoOo

"I'm home…." Raven sighed as she heard loud music blasting from the living room. Going towards the room, she peaked in to find her drunken father currently making out with his girlfriend of the week. Frowning, she walked passed them and headed straight to her bedroom. Closing her door behind her, she made her way over to her bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she listened to the loud music playing with a frown. It hadn't always been like this, not when her mother was still alive. Her father changed drastically when she was taken from their lives. Now, this is all he does after work.

Sitting up, she grabbed her bag and dug around in it until she found her book. Resting on her back once more, she opened the novel and frowned when her bookmark fell on her. Picking it up, she looked at it, wondering why she was even giving attention to it. Setting her book down, she unfolded the piece of paper. The address was walkable, if she read it right at least.

Glancing over at her alarm, she pursed her lips, was she really considering going to this party?

oOoOoOo

Beast Boy grinned as he tossed another crushed beer can on the ground, "That's one more down! So many more to go!" He let out a laugh though it was muted out by the blasting music surrounding him. Looking over at a group of ladies in bikinis, he made his way over to flirt and attempt to get with one.

Raven looked around, seeing many people from school, there were also many that she had never seen before. Hugging herself, she walked around to see if she could try to make conversation with. Beast Boy had been right though, she had no friends. No one tried talking to her because they thought she was weird or something. This was a mistake, she shouldn't have come. She didn't even know why she came in the first place. Maybe it was because someone actually talked to her and invited her for something, whether it being a joke or not.

"Rae! You actually came!"

Glancing around, she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close. Stiffening, the smell of alcohol filled her nose, causing it to scrunch up. Pulling away, she looked at Beast Boy who was giving his usual grin. "I didn't come for you." She huffed softly, staring down at the ground.

Beast Boy let out a laugh, "Who else then would have invited someone like you?" He asked, not realizing how harsh it had sounded.

Raven frowned and glared at him, "You're right, who else? I guess no one."

Beast Boy smiled, "You're funny." He held out his beer, "Want one?" He asked, shrugging it off when she shook her head. Swallowing down the rest of its contents, he tossed it towards the trashcan and missed, "Well, I'm going back to the swimming pool. Come find me if you need anything." Patting her head, he stumbled slightly as he left.

Fixing her hair, she sighed. Did they have anything else to drink besides alcohol? Tea sounded lovely about now but she doubted this place had anything. Walking around, her eyes continued to scan over all of the different types of people. There were already bodies lying around unconscious, probably from over drinking themselves. Seeing the large glass door open, she stepped through it and headed outside. She noticed many girls were walking around in bikinis, some in nothing. Looking away, she found a nice empty place to observe others.

"Dude! No! I don't wanna swim!" Beast Boy let out a drunken laugh as two of his buddies, Robin and Cyborg, held him up in the air. "Stop! Seriously!" Before he could escape the hold, he was thrown up into the air and splashed down into the pool. He was dizzy, everything was spinning around him. Probably from all that alcohol he had consumed. His limbs splashed, for some reason, he just wouldn't go up.

Raven had watched the scene happen and waited for the idiot to come back up. She knew he'd be laughing and grinning like he always was, even if his friends had done something like that. Her brows furrowed when she saw the splashes continue for moments, why wasn't anyone helping him. Looking around, she noticed everyone was laughing and having a good time, too distracted by their conversations.

Walking over, she noticed the splashes stop. Her eyes widened and without thinking, she dived into the pool. Opening her eyes, they burned slightly due to the chemicals, she looked around. Seeing the idiot who always wore that annoying grin just resting at the bottom without any movement made her heart beat faster. Grabbing him, she used the bottom of the pool to push them both up. Breaking surface, she looked around. "Someone! Help!" She swam to the edge and looked at his two friends who were no longer laughing. "Help me get him out, please!"

The darker skinned male immediately reached down and grabbed him, pulling him out. Setting him down, he shook the other. "BB? Wake up man, it was just a joke. Come on dude…"

Raven pulled herself out and crawled over to the unconscious teen, she rested her ear over where his heart was located. She paled, "He's not breathing…." She said with widening eyes. Looking up, she looked up at his other friend, "Call 911, now!" She hissed. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the gasps and talk around her. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed down, pumping on his chest. "Come on you moron…" Going over to his face, she pinched his nose and lowered her face. Pressing her lips against his chilly ones, she blew two breaths in before going back to his chest.

About a minute later, water spilled from Beast Boy's lips before he came to a coughing fit. Once he caught his needed breath, his eyes slowly opened to see violet orbs. He blinked confused and noticed mascara running from her eyes due to the water. "You wore make up…" His said with a weak smile before his eyes closed and he ended up passing out again.

The darker skinned male bent down, "Is he alright?" He asked worried, poking at Beast Boy's face.

Raven nodded, "He'll be fine, the alcohol must have finally gotten to him. I suggest you get everyone out of here, the cops are coming and if they find out you were serving it to minors, you're not getting off easily." She suggested. Standing up, she sighed when she noticed how soaked she was. "Could I possibly get a towel?"

The guy nodded, "Of course, my name is Cyborg by the way." He stood up and looked around, "You got that? The cops are coming! Get out unless you wanna get caught!" He called out and immediately everyone began rushing out. He then left to go grab a towel.

Raven glanced down at Beast Boy before wiping off her lips. "I can't believe I did that…" Crossing her arms, she shook lightly as the cold air nipped at her wet skin. Finally Cyborg came with a nice fluffy towel; she immediately wrapped it around her body. "Thanks…"

Cyborg picked up Beast Boy and slung him over his broad shoulder, "I better get him inside and dried off before he gets sick. Thanks again, we owe you." He paused, "Glad you came to my party." He turned and took off towards the house.

Raven stared ahead and sighed, they didn't owe her anything. Drying herself off, she dropped the towel before making her way out. She needed to leave, she still felt like she didn't belong. It would be better for her anyway.

**A/N: So, does this sound interesting at all? Hopefully lol. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, to start things off, thank you so much for all the review's you guys. I didn't expect to get all of them. So, to all the people who are wondering why I'm not using their real names, it's because 1) I do not know them well enough to use them and 2) Not everyone knows what their real names are. I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just used their superhero names. The only thing that isn't the same on here is that they don't have their powers. Cyborg is still half human, BB is green skinned, ect. Hope I cleared some stuff up. Back to the story, hope you all enjoy this and thanks for reading. Ill shut up now.**

_Rejected_

Raven hugged the few books she carried as she walked down the hallway. Noise surrounded her, many people spoke about what happened at the party, pointing fingers, shocked expressions… What did she expect? What she did was rather heroic in its own way and besides that, the quietest, creepiest, weirdest, whatever else people thought of her, girl stepped out to save the day. Those types of things catch people's attention. She just wished she wasn't that girl; she didn't like all of this attention. She just wanted her usual silence as she was unbothered. Was that too much to ask for?

It may not have looked like it, but she was excited to get to her next class. It was her study hall so it would be nice and quiet. The teacher made sure to enforce his rules so no one could dare talk about the party, not verbally at least. That's all she cared about.

Beast Boy smiled as he talked to some blond girl, his hands were in his locker, currently pulling out the books he'd need for his next few classes. Turning to face the girl, he immediately noticed Raven pass by with her expressionless face. "Yeah, sure Terra…" He mumbled as he turned his head, his eyes following Raven until she vanished into one of the classes down the hall. That girl had saved him, if it weren't for her, he would have surely died. Not like anyone else at the damn party knew CPR. He was lucky, that was for sure. A frown formed when he heard Terra snapping her fingers at him to get his attention.

Closing his locker, he looked back over at the blond. "Actually, I can't go out tonight or tomorrow. I have plans with some other chick, sorry." He apologized with a smile, hoping she wouldn't be too angry. When receiving a frown and some unneeded words, he watched her stomp away with a shrug. He never usually got too close with girls anyway, they got too attached and he just wasn't ready for that type of relationship just yet. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he headed off to his next class with a yawn.

oOoOoOo

Raven frowned, she was becoming very annoyed and it wasn't even twenty minutes in class. But for those twenty minutes, the moron next to her wasn't sleeping like he usually was. Instead, he was _staring_ right at her. Wouldn't even say anything, he was just staring. Did he have something to say to her? She was starting to want to say something to him, not caring if it was harsh or not. She was getting distracted and couldn't concentrate; she wouldn't let this guy hurt her studies. Turning to face him, a deep frown formed. "What is it?" She hissed softly.

Beast Boy wore a charming smile, "Nothing really, you're just interesting to look at. Beautiful." He paused to see if he'd get any reaction and was surprised when getting none. Usually his smile won girls over, really quick too. "Are you busy after school?" He asked, his smile growing.

Raven blinked before her eyes narrowed, "Please tell me you are not asking me out to go do something. The answer is obviously no." She huffed before turning back to try and figure out what their teacher was going on about. Beast Boy just felt bad or something, he was probably doing it to pay a thanks to her for saving him and all that. She wouldn't have any of that, she just shook her head. Grabbing her pen, she opened her notebook and decided to doodle instead of listening to the lecture. It also helps distract her from the fact that he was still staring at her.

Beast Boy frowned and looked over at the clock, he was rejected. He never got rejected by a girl, but then again, this girl wasn't like the rest of them. She was special, he glanced back. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did, I'm very appreciative. I just wanted to make it up to you and take you out to have a little fun or something." He explained in a whisper but was ignored. "Come on Rae-" He flinched when he received a death glare from the small nickname. "I-I mean, Raven…" Groaning, his head hit the desk and he just stared at the polished wood. That was a waiting headache to happen. Seemed he just kept messing things up one after another.

Raven just shook her head and glanced up at the clock, class was almost over, that meant that she'd be able to escape this guy in a bit. There was a reason why popular people, rather, any people, didn't talk to her. Beast Boy needed to keep it that way or there'd be problems.

oOoOoOo

"So, I have a question for you both…" Beast Boy mumbled as he tossed a ball at the wall and caught it as it bounced back. His two best friend's were currently smashing buttons on their controllers as they played some video game so he hoped they were listening somewhat. "This is just a question so don't over think it or anything. So, there's this girl who hates your guts, like completely hates them. You and the girl don't really like each other, but then one day, you realize how nice she looks and just can't stop looking at her. What do you do to get the girl to like you back?" He asked as he bit the insides of his cheek.

Robin gave a small shrug, "If she hates your guts, then why try to get with her? She's not going to like you bro, you can't do anything." He frowned when his character got knocked down by Cyborg's. "Dude, cheat! Cheat!" He gave Cyborg a hard shove, huffing at the others laugher. Once losing, he looked back at Beast Boy. "You've never asked us a question about a chick, what's up? You find someone knew? What happened to Terra? I thought you two were doing great with that relationship of yours."

Beast Boy groaned, "Stop with all the questions… I told you not to over think it." He dropped the ball he was throwing and stared at the ceiling. "I don't have chick problems; I know what I'm doing." He sat up and scratched at his head, "A friend asked me and I just wanted your opinion."

Cyborg turned and looked at him, "Tell your 'friend' that I think he should go for it. Show the girl that you're not really a bad guy like she thinks you are. She hates you for a reason, make her rethink herself." He shut the system off and gave a large grin. "So B, who's the girl?" He asked as Robin soon had a matching grin.

Beast Boy blushed lightly and pulled his hair, "No girl! You're over thinking it!" He dropped back down on the bed and hugged his blankets. He didn't know why he was thinking about that expressionless, silent, girl who didn't even act like one… Raven… Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. "She saved my life…" He mumbled before the image of her leaning over him, a worried look on her face. She was worried, worried about him. Maybe she didn't hate his guts like he thought she did. Maybe… there was a small chance.

"Maybe he's gay and just isn't ready to tell us." Cyborg whispered. Robin let out a snicker and nodded to it. They then both broke into a loud laugh as the other got frustrated.

Beast Boy frowned and threw a pillow at them, "I can hear you two!" He then smiled and let out a laugh. "I think I know what my friend has to do to win the girl."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought in a review, if you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_The New Girl_

Raven turned the page to her book, a small smile on her lips. The main character in the novel was finally pushing pass what had been holding her back and is breaking through. A small yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her tired eyes. She had to stay up late last night making sure her dad had food and clean clothes and such. She may feel a slight hatred towards the man from basically giving up on her, but she still made sure he had everything he needed.

"U-Um… Excuse me…" A voice said behind her, it stuttering from nervousness.

Raven glanced over to see a girl looking at her with pleading eyes. She didn't recognize her, was she new? "Yes?" She asked, setting her book down next to her tray of uneaten food.

The girl bit her lip, "May I please sit next to you? Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm some sort of alien and I don't like it… I promise I won't bother you…"

Raven shrugged, "It's just a seat, take it if you want." She watched the girl grin and plop down on the seat across from her, she then took a sip of her milk. "They are probably staring at you because of your bright red hair and your strange clothes." She explained, "The different colors clash."

The girl looked down at herself, "People from my country wear clothes like this…" She sighed before a grin formed on her lips, "My name is Starfire, and you?"

Raven rose her brow, "Raven…"

Starfire clasped her hands together, "What a beautiful name! I think it matches you perfectly!" Opening her lunch, it wasn't long before she began digging in.

Raven watched in amazement as the girl wolfed down such strange looking food. By her accent, it was obvious that she was an exchange student from who knows where. People probably stared at her because of her strange personality; she took a bite of her own food before looking around. Had Starfire gotten the same weird looks like she always had? "You know… you can sit here again if you cant find someone else to sit by." She was sure the girl would find someone though. She seemed very friendly, she had a nice smile.

Starfire blushed and nodded, "Thank you very much! If I may ask… Where are your friends? Isn't it accustomed for friends to sit with each other during school lunch?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Raven looked back down to her lunch, her shoulder's dropped. "I don't have any friends so sorry." He grabbed her pizza and took a small bite. "Don't expect this table to ever get full or anything." She warned as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Starfire smiled, "Well then, I can be your first friend as you will be mine. Is that alright?"

Raven glanced up surprised; someone actually wanted to be her friend? She couldn't remember the last time someone had asked to be her friend. "I… guess. If that is what you want." Taking a bite of her pizza, she listened to Starfire go on about how much she loved America and how much different it was from where she was from.

Beast Boy's nose scrunched up, "Keep that disgusting, greasy thing away from me." He took a bite of his tofu and smiled, "So much better than that gross pizza. It'll give you a heart attack man, just a fair warning." He huffed to Cyborg who was tearing his slice of pizza up. Glancing over to Robin, he noticed the ravenette was staring out into the distance. "What's wrong?"

Robin gave a small shrug, "Nothing…" He then smiled, "I saw the most beautiful girl today. She was in my class but I didn't get the chance to talk to her… I really hope I can see her later…"

Cyborg raised a brow, "Beautiful? Never heard you describe a chick in that way. She must be something."

Beast Boy nodded, "What does she look like? I'm sure she's in here somewhere." He glanced around, eyes wandering around until they stopped on a certain purple haired girl. He was so distracted by the girl that he hadn't heard a single word Robin said after that. He then noticed the red haired girl, who was she? Raven never let anyone sit by her. "Who's that girl?" He asked, pointing over towards Raven's table.

Cyborg shrugged while Robin was getting rather excited. "That's her! Dude, I gotta go over there, I might not get another chance to talk to her." He stood up and grabbed his tray.

Beast Boy frowned and shot up, "I'm going with you too." Who cares if Robin was going to go over there and flirt? He didn't... He knew Raven wouldn't fall for it… he should just go over there just in case. That's the only reason.

Cyborg stood up as well, "I'm coming too, I'm not getting ditched today, and that's for sure." He followed behind the two as the three headed over towards Raven and Starfire.

Raven nodded, her food now gone from her tray to her stomach. Noticing Starfire glance over with a blush, she looked over as well and wasn't too happy with what she seen. A frown formed, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" She asked lowly.

Beast Boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as Robin plopped down next to Starfire, he then noticed Cyborg take a seat. He could tell how annoyed Raven was getting, he set his tray down and sat down next to her. "Robin… He wanted to… see… her…" He swallowed hard, not feeling too comfortable under her glare. "Yeah…"

"Any you had to come with him?" Raven grabbed her book and stood, "I'm going to head over to the library Starfire, thank you for the lovely stories. I'll see you later." Frowning at Beast Boy, she grabbed her tray. "Get the message, I don't like you. What happened at the pool meant nothing; I just did what no one else knew how to do." She then spun on her heel and left.

Cyborg rose his brows, "So, she's the girl who hate's your guts? Didn't think she was your type, B." He smirked at Beast Boy's light blush. "What did you do to piss her off so much?" He asked, scooting closer to him. The sound of Robin flirting wasn't too appealing so he decided to distract himself with conversation with his green skinned friend.

Beast Boy sighed and poked at his tofu, "I'm a dick to her I guess… I have made fun of her since freshman year, so I guess that is one… I love teasing her, seeing her get all worked up is amusing." Setting his fork down, he was no longer interested in his food.

"Did the fact that she saved your sorry ass change the way you look at her?" Cyborg asked before chugging down the rest of what was left in his milk carton.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I've done what I done for laughs, you know? I like being the funny guy, no matter whose feeling's it hurt. When I opened my eyes, this is going to sound corny as hell, but it felt like it was just the two of us. I didn't care that others were around us; I didn't care what they thought. I just wanted to stare into those eyes of hers…" He groaned and rubbed at his face. "I don't understand this at all! Why can't I just forget about her and just find some babe to sleep around with? I know I should just give up, but why don't I?"

Cyborg gave a shrug, "Love is strange dude."

Beast Boy glared at him, "I am not in _love_. I have never been in love with anyone. Raven is just a weird chick who only knows hate!"He frowned; he didn't like those words coming from his mouth. "I don't know what to do…"

Cyborg finished off his pizza, "Well, you realized why she hates you. Do the opposite and make her like you, that's all I can suggest. If she doesn't change her feelings for you, you're out of luck. You get over girls like it's nothing. Just add her to the list."

Beast Boy glanced over to the exit of the cafeteria, "Maybe…" He mumbled before shoving a forkful of tofu into his mouth.

**A/N: So, now the whole group is together! I thought Starfire should come in this way seeing she was from a different planet and everything… I don't know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much, please leave a review if you can. I really love reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Shopping_

"Raven!"

Raven rushed out of her room to her father's room where she had heard her name being called. "What is it, father?" She questioned, looking around to make sure everything was still in place. It would be bad if something had happened to him.

Trigon sighed softly as he scratched at the small stubble growing on his face. "I need you to go grab some groceries." He stood up; his hand immediately went to his back as he got off of his bed. Grabbing his coat, he pulled it on. "Get your shoes on."

Raven looked at him surprised; he actually was going to come with her? It seemed there really was a first for everything. "Alright…" Going to her room, she grabbed her jacket, she immediately drew the hood up. Sliding her boots on, she headed back. "Am I driving?"

The man shook his head, "I'm sober enough." He grabbed his car keys before leading her out. Getting in his cheap looking car, he started it up. Glancing over at her, he pursed his lips together. "This weekend… Do you want to head over to see your mother?" He asked softly.

She looked over at him surprised; she couldn't remember the last time they had gone together. Up close to her father like this, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. The sadness had managed to over run that though, either way, she knew her father was still affected by what had happened. She then looked out of the window, "Yes… I'd like that a lot." Her eyes closed, her lips remained a permanent straight line as they always were. It was times like this when her father seemed like he did actually care that she felt like she wanted to let out all that had been building up for years. She was too strong for that though, she wouldn't allow anyone to see her when she cried, when she was at her weakness.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the store, getting out; she noticed the place wasn't as packed as it usually was. It felt strange walking aside her father seeing that he never usually agreed to come to shop. Maybe it had something to do with the anniversary of her mother's death, maybe he realized that ignoring it by drowning himself in alcohol and bringing home so many different women wouldn't change the fact what happened, happened.

"I have to go grab some things." He dug in his pockets and handed her a few crumbled bills, "Get whatever you want."

Raven watched him leave, her brow furrowing. Shaking her head, she grabbed a cart and was soon pushing it through many of the aisles. Looking around, she tossed a few things inside. Nothing looked too appetizing though, she'd just be eating it alone anyway.

About ten or so minutes later, her father reappeared with a few things in his arms. As expected, it was exactly what Raven thought he went to get. Her grip on the cart tightened, her eyes hit the ground. Blinking back whatever wanted to come out, she began heading to the cashier. She expected this small amount of time with her father would be different. She thought that since it was just the two of them, they'd talk. Maybe her words could change something, _anything_. She thought wrong.

oOoOoOo

"Don't you think that's enough mustard?" Raven asked as she watched Starfire squirting the yellow condiment all over her food. The girl had even brought her own bottle! She was pretty strange, Raven was still glad that she sat with her at lunch. What she didn't like however were the boys sitting at her table, _again._

"Where I come from, this mustard isn't a thing. America is amazing!" Starfire grinned and shoved a mouthful of whatever it was into her mouth.

Robin rested on his propped up arm, he stared at her as if her were in a trance. "Yeah… You are amazing…"

Cyborg looked at them all, "So, I'm having a party this weekend. You all should come over, it'll be a blast." He looked over at Raven, "I'm sure it'll be great if you came too. May need you to save B if anything happens." He elbowed Beast Boy and chuckled at his light blush.

Raven shook her head, "Though I would love to be the center of your party…" She began sarcastically, "I cant. I have something to do that's more important." Nibbling on her food, she noticed they were all staring at her, waiting for more of an explanation. "It's personal," she huffed softly.

"I'm always up for a party!" Grinned Beast Boy, "Bring the alcohol and the babes and well have ourselves a blast!"

"You really know exactly what to say, don't you?"

He looked up to see Raven standing, her expression unreadable. "What did I say wrong?" He asked confused, considering grabbing her arm so she wouldn't escape his question. When he noticed a small glint of hurt on her expression, his eyes widened. Before he could even think about going after her, she was gone.

Starfire looked down sadly, "I wonder what is bothering her… She's always so quiet and not perky like a lot of the people in this school."

Robin snapped out of his small trance and frowned lightly. "Raven hadn't always been like that." He started, "We've gone to school together for most of our lives, and she used to be all smiles. Hard to imagine but she was one of the happiest girls I've ever seen."

Beast Boy looked over at him, clearly taking interest. "Well? What made everything change?"

Robin gave a shrug, "I don't know man… Just one day she disappeared. Didn't come back to school for like a week but when she did... That happy seventh grade girl was no longer existant. The Raven we know today took over. I think it was something with family, I have no clue. Never really was my business so I didn't think too much about it."

Beast Boy stared at his tofu, his thoughts running around everywhere through his mind. Standing up, he smiled at the three of them. "I'm going to head out, I left something in my locker." He lied before gathering up his uneaten lunch. Tossing it out, he left in search for the purple haired girl. His first guess was the library, luckily for him, he was right. Noticing her sitting at an empty table, she was reading something. Taking a seat in front of her, he smiled.

"I came here to be alone." She huffed softly, turning the page to her almost finished book. "What do you want?" She asked, never glancing up at him, not even once.

Beast Boy rested his hands on his lap, he looked at her as his smile decreased slightly. "First off, I want to apologize for what I did."

Raven finally looked up, "Apologize? For which time? The first time you saw me and called me a freak? Or maybe, the one time you saw me outside of school with all your little girlfriends and humiliated me?" She questioned before setting her book down. Now he had her attention. "No, you wouldn't want to apologize for anything like that. You came to apologize because I got angry due to that little comment you made, am I right?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth, his lips moved but no sound came out. He didn't really know how to reply. He didn't really think he wanted to reply, she looked angry enough. "Y-Yeah…." She looked scary when angry.

Raven frowned, "As I thought. Don't worry, I won't hate you more because of what you said. If you want to drink yourself to death like you almost did at that party and surround yourself with girls you don't really care for, go on ahead. I don't care."

If he wasn't as tongue tied as he was, he'd accuse her of being jealous. That's the way it sounded, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was obvious that she didn't like him; jealous shouldn't even be a thought about option. He looked down, "Sorry…"

Raven picked her book back up, "Sorry doesn't change what happened in the past." She paused and looked at him. "You know, before what happened at the party, you didn't even bother to look at me, say anything to me besides insults. Part of me wishes that I hadn't have came, then you wouldn't be here bothering me like you are now."

Beast Boy looked at her surprised, she couldn't have meant that, could she? "But… I've changed…"

Raven stared at the same paragraph she had been trying to read before Beast Boy had even showed up. "People don't change like that. You're just going through a stage that want you to believe that you actually want to be friends with me. Soon enough, that phase will be over and you will return to being your usual dick self." She didn't care if she was being harsh; she wanted to get her message through his thick head. "Now, if you really do want to be nice, I'd like it if you left me alone."

Beast Boy slowly stood, "You know… being alone isn't good all the time. You may think you are alone, but you're not. I know you don't want to hear this from me, but if you do need to talk, actually, if you need anything, I'm here." He turned, "See you in class."

Raven kept her eyes on the book, her nails dug slightly into it. That guy really knew what to say to piss her off.

**A/N: Rae's true feelings are out lol. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and I hope you all enjoyed. See you all next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hugs_

"I'll… wait in the car. Take as long as you need." He placed his hand on top of her head, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. It then fell and her father left, having seen enough of the grave.

Raven stared down at the flowers they had brought for this occasion. Her jaw was tight, her hands curled in fists at her side. "I've been told that you're in a better place… that you're not in pain anymore…" Tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "But don't you see how much pain has been caused by you disappearing from our lives?" She asked softly. "Why... Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave us alone?" This was the fifth year though it still felt like she just found out yesterday. Sniffing, she wiped at her runny nose.

Figuring she had been here long enough, she made her way to the car. Getting inside, she looked over at her equally sad father. "Thanks for coming with me this year… It means a lot." She glanced out of the window; this was about the time she wished she had someone to hug. Someone to tell her it was going to be alright. She just wished she had someone to talk to, someone willing to just listen. Her dad would say he was there, but she didn't feel it. What she needed… was a friend.

Looking over at Trigon, her hands curled up in her lap. "Can you… drop me off somewhere?" She noticed a surprised expression form on his face; she looked away with a frown. "I can walk if you cant."

"Of course I can drop you off, just tell me where."

oOoOoOo

Raven stood at the door debating if she should knock or just walk in. The first time she knocked and got strange looks. She should just go in, she was invited… Maybe she shouldn't have came here. Shaking her head, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Loud music blasted passed her as she stepped inside.

Eyes scanning around, she wished, prayed, begged that when she found him, he wouldn't be the same as last time. Pushing passed people, she looked everywhere. Noticing Cyborg laughing along with some pink haired girl, she walked over. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned, giving a surprised expression when seeing her. "You came!"

She gasped when he wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close as a small welcoming hug. Pursing her lips, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Where's Beast Boy? I need to talk to him." She asked, pulling away.

Cyborg glanced around, "I don't know… He was somewhere. Check up in my room, he's probably playing video games or something. First door on the right." He explained as he pointed over to a set of stairs.

Raven nodded and thanked him before making her way up the stairs. Biting her lip, she rose her hand. What if he wasn't in there? What if two hormonal teens were in there instead? Should she take the chance? Holding her breath, she lightly knocked on the door. Waiting a moment and getting no answer, she sighed. "Now what?" Turning to leave, the door swung open.

"Raven?"

Raven glanced back to see Beast Boy staring at her confused. She bit her lip, "Is that offer still up? I mean… if I need to talk?" She rubbed her arm, this was awkward. She had yelled at the guy, taken all her anger out and probably hurt her feelings. But hey, he had hurt her feelings first.

Beast Boy glanced back inside the room and nodded, opening the door wider, he waited for her to come in. "So, what's up? I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

Raven's eyes explored the room; it seemed Cyborg was a fan of robotics seeing many different things lying around on the floor. She walked over to his bed and sat down, her eyes remained low. Feeling the bed move next to her, she closed her eyes for a short moment to calm her nerves.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he should say anything or not. Deciding it would be best for her to start; he waited in silence for her to begin.

Raven finally opened her eyes and looked at him, "Is it true what they say? You can make any girl smile and laugh?" Seeing him give a slow nod, she hugged herself. "Can you try it on me? I could really use a nice laugh right now."

Beast Boy smiled, "I can try. The jokes may be corny though just a fair warning." He nudged her with a grin, "Knock knock."

She stared at him for the longest time, "Who's there?" She finally asked.

"The IRS and we're taking your house."

Raven frowned, "That sucked." She paused, "I guess it sucked so bad that I want to laugh at it."

Beast Boy chuckled, "See? Now let me see that smile…."

Raven looked at him and then down once more, the pattern on this blanket seemed so interesting right now. "I'm sorry for saying those harsh things the other day. You just wanted to apologize and I blew up." She sighed, relieved slightly from getting at least one thing off her chest. She still hadn't forgiven him yet though, that would take a lot. "I don't know why I came here to talk to you… I guess it's because you're the only person to offer a listening ear."

Beast Boy nodded, "You seem like you have a lot on your mind. It's good to let it out, letting it all build up is bad for your health." He explained and sat back against the wall. "You can tell me anything Rae, I promise on my charming looks that whatever is said, stays between us."

"Not much to promise on then…" She muttered before giving the tiniest of smiles from his reaction. Looking over to the flat screen that had a PAUSE screen, she noticed how dry her mouth was getting. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that someone you loved hated you?" She asked softly.

He stared at her, his eyes softening. "Yeah… you could say something like that."

She nodded, "What do you do to make them love you again?" She then asked, looking back at him, sadness covering her expression.

Beast Boy sighed, "That, I have not found the answer to yet." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I ask who hates you?"

Raven shook her head, "All I can say is that he is very important to me. I'm afraid of losing him… Once he's gone, I'll have no one…" She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them. She had to remind herself not to cry, not to look weak in front of the enemy. Her body stiffened when she felt a warm hand on her back, "What do you think you're doing?" She mumbled weakly.

"When was the last time you got a nice, warm hug?" He asked, his hand staying where it was.

"Don't hug me, idiot…" She didn't know how much longer she'd last, it was a terrible idea coming to this guy. She should have found Starfire, she might have made her feel less uncomfortable about this who situation.

"What if I want to?"

Raven felt his strong arms wrap around her, she closed her eyes tight. "I hate you… why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" She asked, giving her head a shake. He smelled like that expensive type of cologne, why was he so warm. She should just pull away from him and make a run for it. Forget that any of this happened.

Beast Boy smiled and just stayed like that, listening to her huff and puff, and even sniffle a few times. He was glad she hadn't hit him or anything yet for doing this, it was just nice holding her like this. Nothing could ruin this moment.

But of course, the door swung open. "Booyah!" Cyborg wore a huge grin as he stepped in, it disappeared as he looked at the two. A smirk then formed, "Oh… seems like you found him Rae… I'll leave you two alone…" He gave a thumbs up to a blushing Beast Boy before quickly slipping out.

Raven pulled away with a light blush of her own, "I said don't hug me!" She huffed embarrassed, not ready to admit to herself that the hug did feel nice, making her feel slightly better than before.

"I didn't see you pulling away before…" He grumbled before laughing at her annoyed expression. "I'm just messing with you, sorry. You just seemed like you really needed one." He smiled as he watched her get up. "Where are you going?"

Raven huffed softly, "I need to get home. My father is waiting for me, he wont eat if I don't cook."

Beast Boy stood and slipped on his own shoes, "Ill walk you. It's dangerous on the streets when it's night." He explained as his smile only grew.

"No thank you. I'm fine on my own." Even though she said that, the green skinned male still walked beside her with his hands shoved in his pockets as they headed to her house. "You can go ahead and head back… You should really go finish that game of yours…"

Beast Boy smirked, "You're not getting rid of me that easily… You ignore me at school so I'm going to take this to my advantage."

Raven rolled her eyes, "There's a reason why I ignore you…"She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and glanced over at him. "I know much wasn't said earlier, but what was said, can it stay between us?" She asked, hoping that if he really had changed like he proclaimed, he'd agree.

Beast Boy nodded, "Of course."

Raven pursed her lips, "Tell Cyborg if he tells anyone about that hug, I'm seriously going to kill him. Slow and painful." The look she gave him showed that she was serious.

Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sure." He glanced up once they came to a stop. "So, this is your house? It's not that far away…" It looked like an average home for an average family. He was curious what went inside though, did it have anything to do with the way that Raven acted? He rocked on his heels, "Well… Have a good night, Raven."

Raven nodded, "You too. Thanks for the company." Giving him one last look, she headed inside without another word.

**A/N: So… Did you guys like it? I hope so lol because I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tears_

Raven turned the combination to her locker before it popped open. Digging inside, she pulled out everything she'd need for the rest of the day. It was when she heard a squeal; she knew she shouldn't have stopped at her locker.

Starfire appeared behind her, wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around her. "He asked me out! How glorious!" She sang happily, too much in to moment to see Raven trying to pry her arms off, not enjoying the close interaction. Giggling, she finally let go. "I did not think he would do so, I'm surprised and happy at the same time!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she shut her locker door, "You've known each other for what? A week? How can you trust him already? He could be using you." She pointed out, only pointing out the obvious.

Starfire sighed dreamily as she followed beside Raven to the others class. "Robin isn't like that. He bought me such beautiful roses; he said they bring out the beauty of my hair." Ignoring Raven's head shake, she gripped the paler ones hand. "Now you need to find a partner so you can feel the way I do!"

"See, that's where the problem starts." Raven started, lightly pulling her hand away. "I don't feel." Her lips formed a firm line; love was just another distraction in life. She didn't need it. "Look, I am happy for you Starfire, just… be careful. You're a very… vibrant girl. Id hate for you to get hurt because of some guy," she explained.

Starfire grinned, "You say you don't feel but here you are caring! I want to hug you!"

Raven pulled away, "No thank you. I need to get to class…" Making a dash for it, she slipped inside her classroom before Starfire had the chance to wrap those strong arms around her once more. Heading to the back corner, she sat down and immediately glanced outside. It was raining yet it had looked so nice out this morning. Looking back to her stuff, she opened up her note book and began doodling.

"You sure like to draw, don't you?"

Raven jumped slightly before slamming her notebook shut, she glared over at Beast Boy who was leaning over her. "Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" She asked with a frown. Seeing him chuckle as he sat down, it only irked her further. "Stupid… think you're funny…" She grumbled under her breath.

Beast Boy laughed, "Mumblers don't make friends, Raven." Rocking on his chair, he let out a yawn. "I think a nap sounds wonderful…" He stretched his arms before folding them on the desk, his head rested on them as his eyes remained on Raven. "You look nice today…"

Raven huffed and began doodling once more, "Not too pale though, right? I forgot to put on my pound of make up like other girls do."

Beast Boy grinned, "Natural is beautiful on some people and you're one of those people."

Raven sent a glare over his way, "Shut up." She ordered and dug her pencil lead deeper into the paper.

His eyes closed, "I'm glad you're back to your hateful self… Saddness doesn't look good with you. Good to have you back, Rae."

"It's Raven…" She looked over at him, he was already sleeping. Catching herself staring after a few moments, she tore her eyes away and let them rest back outside. The rain didn't seem to be letting up, hopefully it would stop. She did not want to have to walk home in this.

oOoOoOo

Dropping her soaked jacket into her dirty clothes, she made quick to change into a pair of warm, dry pajamas. Deciding to clean up, she began with the living room. Her father being at work, it gave her less of a distraction as she tried to clean up all she could. Gathering up dirty dishes that had probably been there for days, she headed to the kitchen to clean them.

It was about half an hour later that she had the place looking decent. Going up to her room, she sat on her bed. What was there to do now? She had no homework, the house was now clean. Laying down, she stared up at the ceiling. Going to sleep was always an option, but was it worth taking the risk of getting no sleep at night? Then she had the possibility to hear unwanted sounds downstairs. Definitely not worth it. She just decided to let her thoughts wander around.

Once alone, now four people decided to enter her life. Starfire, though she was loud and too happy, she loved to talk to her. The foreign girl didn't care that she wasn't that great at expressing emotions, or that she wasn't like the rest of the girls at this school. If Raven really did have any friends, she'd be happy with having Starfire as one.

Robin and Cyborg… they talk to her every now and then. Did they feel bad for her? Was it just because Starfire was constantly at her side? At least they tried talking to her; sometimes she made an effort communicating back to them. Just so they don't give up on her and leave. Just having the presences' of others was beginning to feel nice.

Then there was that moron, Beast Boy. A jerk who seems to have a soft, caring side. Though he had that other side, why should she forgive him so easily? The fact that he's constantly trying to get close to her after what happened made her so angry. Why couldn't he give her that smile while she was feeling down every day for the last few years? Why did he have to laugh at her, making that sadness even worse? How many time's had she went home and cried sophomore year because of being called a expressionless freak? Here he was now expecting her to forgive him so easily. First impressions mean everything, he made the worse one. He just had to humiliate her in front of his friends, people she used to be friends with that left her side because she wasn't ready to talk about anything to them. It seemed they had gotten fed up with her silence and sadness.

There was a knock on her door causing her thoughts to vanish. Sitting up, she pursued her lips. "Come in…" She called, confused on who could be knocking on _her_ door. No one came up to her room. The door opened and her father stepped inside. He wore a tired look, probably from an exhausting day at work. "Hey…?"

Trigon lightly closed the door and walked over towards the bed. Sitting down, he groaned softly. "Thanks for cleaning up." He glanced around, "Nice… Room…" A small smile formed, "How have you not caught the house on fire with all these candles?" He asked, looking back over to see her confused expression. He then held up a bag, "I came to give you something." Digging in it, he pulled out a large cookie. "Didn't know they sold these, I don't know if they're good or not."

Raven slowly accepted the large cookie, "Thanks…" Her eyes rested on dessert, a frown formed. "You never buy me anything, what's up?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Cant I just be a good dad and buy you something?" Noticing her blank stare, he sighed. "You caught me; I knew you would have seen right through it." Dropping his hand, his brows furrowed. "First off, I want to apologize for everything in the past few years."

She stared at him surprised, "You're seriously apologizing?"

Her father nodded, "I went through a rough patch in my life. Your mother going through therapy and you just suddenly shutting me out, I tried to distract myself from everything with alcohol and women." He started.

It was partially her fault? Sure she locked herself away in her room, did it really affect him that much?

Trigon looked over at her, "The second thing is… I want your permission. I've met this lady who I am currently becoming well friends with. If things continued where they are going, how would you feel if I took the next step?" He asked. "Don't worry about anyone ever replacing your mother; Arella has a special place in my heart."

Raven let a small chuckle slip passed her lips, "You're acting so strange… Why should you care if I agree or not? You're a grown adult while I am just a mere child."

Trigon shook his head, "No Raven. You're opinion means everything, I want to give you the opportunity to smile once more."

She kept her head down, if things kept going the way they were, he would be getting tears instead. "Yeah dad… Go for it. I'll be happy as long as you are." Feeling arms wrap around her, she was stiff as a board. She never enjoyed hugs as much as she used to but this hug, it wasn't the case. Her body went limp, her eyes closed. How long had it been since last time her father hugged her? Even if she told herself not to, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Showing weakness is alright, just as long as the other person is crying with you. This time, it was alright.

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but this had me in tears. It was probably OOC of Trigon but I don't care. This needed to happen. Hope you all enjoyed because I know I did. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Yelling too Loud_

Raven flipped the page to her newest book as she concentrated on the words. The sound of others lightly talking around her was easy to ignore but the wind on the other hand wasn't. Getting frustrated, she closed her book and set it down before taking a sip of her herbal tea. Today was a lovely day, if it weren't for the wind; she'd be enjoying it even more. Resting back in her chair, her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply. Coming to cafés like this were a common thing in her routine yet each time she came her, she felt like it was her first. This was one place she felt her calmest. Giving a small smile, she finished off her drink and stood. Heading out, she got in her car to drive back home.

oOoOoOo

"Pizza?" She asked confused. Looking over at the four who were currently looking at her very excited, Raven shrugged. She couldn't remember the last time someone had invited her to hang out. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Cyborg rose a brow, "I can't tell if you're happy or being sarcastic…" He said slowly as he scanned her facial expression which was blank.

"Happy. I'm happy," Raven gave a small smile to show she was being truthful.

Beast Boy grinned, "I'm happy too."

Raven pursed her lips and quickly looked away. Ever since they had whatever it was in Cyborg's room, Beast Boy has been constant smiles around her.

"Beast Boy…" Cyborg whispered. "Terra alert."

Raven glanced up to see the blond walking towards their table; a frown took over whatever amount of smile was left. Not only did she not want another addition to the table, she didn't like the girl too much. She wanted way too much attention, her mouth was big too.

"So, is this the new popular table now?" Terra let out a loud giggle before glancing at Raven. "Maybe not…" Looking at Beast Boy, she walked over and plopped down in between Raven and Him. "What happened, Babe? Are you mad at me now?"

Now, what Raven liked about Beast Boy was that he knew how to give her space both physically and mentally. At the table, Starfire sat close to her on one side while he gave her about two feet. With this blond, she had about no space on her other side. This annoyed her, what made it worse was that blond hair was brushing against her food. This chick needed to go. Not only had the other four interrupted her peace and quiet at her table but this new addition was not going to bring relationship drama. Either Terra needed to go or she would. Either way, she wouldn't have to hear that obnoxious voice.

Beast Boy blinked, "It's been almost a week Terra… Haven't you realized that… you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I have feelings for another girl…"

Raven frowned, ignoring Beast Boy's comment. "To avoid a scene, just leave." She sighed before picking a long strand of blond hair out of her mash potatoes. Looks like she wasn't going to be enjoying the rest of her lunch now.

Terra turned and gave a scowl, "What was that, freak?"

Sure it hurt, each time she was called it, it hurt. Going to brush it off like she usually did, Raven jumped when a hard fist hit the table. Looking over at Starfire who for once didn't look happy, she was surprised when words she had no clue came out of the girls mouth. They seemed to be insults by the way she was getting so mad. So much for not making a scene.

Beast Boy frowned, "Just leave Terra. You have no right to insult our friend. What happened between us is over now, okay?"

Raven listened to Robin try to calm down Starfire who was still spitting out foreign words right next to her ear, Cyborg was muttering under his breath, Beast Boy and Terra began arguing. Her fists curled up, she grit her teeth. She wanted her silence; these people were always disturbing it. Anger boiling, she couldn't keep it down. "Would everyone just shut the hell up!" She growled. If it were possible, she was sure steam would be coming out of her ears.

The table went silent, even tables around them quieted down. Terra huffed and stood, "Whatever. You were a waste of my time anyway, Beast Boy. All you know how to do is use girls and then throw them away. Guys like you make me sick," She then walked off angrily.

Raven felt her face heat up as the four stared at her in surprise. She just wanted to jump up and run as fast as she could out of the cafeteria. Biting her lip, she stared at her food. "Please stop staring at me…" She requested softly.

Starfire looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Raven looked over at her sadly before standing up. Not being able to muster up an apology for yelling, she picked up her tray with shaking hands and quickly left. As she walked down the empty hallways, she could tell she was being followed. Stopping, she turned and glared. "Can't you get the stupid message? I want to be left alone…"

Beast Boy held her jacket with one hand, "You forgot your jacket…" He stepped closer to her before resting his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Raven took the jacket and hugged it along with her other belongings. "I yelled at all of you while you were all just standing up for me." She looked up at him and sighed, "I didn't even apologize…"

He smiled and sat down, resting his back against the lockers. Patting the side beside him, he chuckled at the strange look he received. "Just sit down," he smiled when she finally did so. "You know… for the four years that I have known you, that was the loudest I've ever heard you."

Raven blushed lightly, "I got very angry…" She tried to explain. Seeing his smile grow, she looked away. "Stop smiling, it's weird." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Is it making you feel better?" He asked, his smiling growing to its full potential.

Raven gave a small shrug, "I guess so…" She stiffened when feeling his arm wrap around her, "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed as she sent a glare his way. It would have been scarier if it hadn't been for her blush.

"My hugs make you feel better, don't they?" He asked, his hold not loosening. "I just don't want you to cry, I'm thinking about you."

She went silent; her expression was blank as she remained stiff. "I still hate you…" She finally mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Beast Boy nodded, his grin slowly turning into a soft smile. Resting his head on top of her, he wanted to hug her more than he was but knew she'd get angry. "I know, Raven. I know…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Tell me what you think in a review and if you have any questions, just let me know. Hope you all enjoyed. Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Realizing the Truth_

"Oh, do not apologize my friend! It is completely alright!" Starfire giggled and pulled Raven into a breath taking hug, literally.

Robin nodded, "She's right, Raven. Sure you could have asked us nicer but Terra wasn't really helping by insulting you."

Raven nodded as she managed to slip away from Starfire, "I just wanted to apologize. I feel more at ease now," she explained with a small shrug. Noticing that she was going to be late, she bid the two a farewell before rushing to her next class. Before she could make it however, she bumped into a blond. Muttering an apology, she kept going til she made it. Going to the back, she took a seat.

"Let's go out on a date."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, a smirk forming on her lips. "You know, I want to tell you that I am quite impressed. You think after getting rejected as many times as you have, you'd give up. Yet here you are, still going at it as if it's the first time."

Beast Boy grinned, "What about today? You know you wanna… Come on Rae, Please?" He dragged out. He even gave her the puppy eyes, a technique he didn't usually need to do.

She pursed her lips and turned away from him. "I'll consider it… but don't get your hopes up." Her eyes wandered back over to him to see the confusion forming on his expression and then the excitement. Smiling very little, for once, she decided to pay attention to what the teacher was saying instead of what the male beside her was doing. Though she could still tell he was staring at her.

oOoOoOo

She flipped the page of her book before taking a sip of her tea. Glancing across the table, she smirked. "How are you enjoying our "date"?" She asked, hoping that this would make him stop asking.

Beast Boy looked around, "It's nice… Really quiet and peaceful." Getting up, he moved his chair closer to Raven's. "Now it's great," he grinned. "What are you reading?"

She snapped her book close and set it down, "Something your brain is too small to understand."

"You know, your insults just make you even more attracting in a strange kind of way…" He sighed with that same grin. Before he could draw back, he was hit with her book. "Hey! I'm complimenting you!"

Raven rolled her eyes and set her book down once more. "Maybe I don't like compliments." She did though, she really did. Even if they were from this guy, she loved them. Standing up, she stretched. "Well, I've had enough of this date time, I think it's about time we part our ways and do our own things." She tried but the other stood up with her. Hugging her book, she looked down at the hand he held out.

"I'll walk you home, it's a gentlemen's job." He tried, his hand dropping when seeing she wasn't going to hold it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he led her out and soon was walking along the sidewalk. "So Raven…" He started, wanting to start some kind of conversation.

"Beast Boy." Raven stated as if she had been reading it off something. Brushing against him, she held her breath as she hoped he hadn't noticed. Seeing now reaction, she let the air out that she had been holding. Glancing over at him, she still couldn't believe it. Just a few weeks ago, she hated even looking at him. Now here they were, walking together back to her house. "Thank you for walking me…" She said very softly, she should at least say that. Beast Boy was taking his time to do this for her, she should be grateful, right?

He smiled, "No problem. I'm glad that you are actually letting me, I thought you'd definitely say no." He let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So thank you also."

She gave a small nod before walking in silence. After a bit, she looked back at him. A question had been burning at the back of her mind, especially after what Terra had said. "So, do you usually walk girls home?" She asked, trying to make it seem like she didn't care too much. In reality, she did care. She didn't want to be just another girl he was being nice to."

Beast Boy looked at her surprised before giving a small shrug, "I… guess so… I prefer driving them home though. However, walking is nice too." He added, "Why do you ask?" Noticing her light blush, he gave her a small nudge. "Don't worry Rae, you're special."

She pursed her lips and gave him a shove, "Shut up." She huffed, looking away. "I was just wondering…" Damn her cheeks, why were they so hot? It was just Beast Boy, nothing special. Eyes wandering around, she noticed it was rather quiet around here. Only a few cars passed, the sidewalks were empty. Where was everyone?

"Well Raven, it seems we are here." He chuckled as she snapped out of her thoughts. He looked up at her house, "Could I possibly come in?" He asked, giving her a small nudge.

Raven looked up at her house, should she be rude and tell him no? What happens if her father had a woman around? He had kept his word about stopping but how long would that last? "Hold on…" Pulling herself away from him, she walked inside to see where the older man was. She was surprised to see him staring out of the window with a frown.

"Who's this boy?" Trigon asked immediately, not even glancing at her.

Raven couldn't help but blush lightly, "A… friend from school." She bit her bottom lip, "Can he stay over for a little bit?" She asked shyly, she was glad her father was acting like a normal dad would when his daughter brought a boy over.

He finally looked over at her, "I want to meet him. And keep your door open at all times!"

She made her way back out, what was going to happen if they kept her room shut? What did he think…? Oh… Her face blared a crimson red. She would never do anything like that with this idiot! "Come in." She huffed and led the other inside.

Beast Boy's eyes roamed everywhere, taking in each decoration on the wall, the furniture that matched the carpet, everything. He had slightly expected her house to be all dark and such yet it was all whites and tans. When seeing another man glaring down at him, he swallowed hard. Meeting the girl's parents was one thing he avoided so he didn't know what to expect. Holding his hand out, he gave a nervous smile. "Hello Sir, my names Beast Boy."

Trigon looked down at Beast Boy's shaking hand. He smirked and engulfed it with his own hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, I am Raven's father, Trigon."

Beast Boy had to hold in a gasp as his hand got crushed easily. Sighing in relief when the man let go, he was surprised when Raven grabbed his wrist. Next thing he knew, he was dragged towards another room.

Raven frowned, "I don't ever let anyone in here so feel lucky." She stepped in her room and looked around, "This is it…"

Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk, "Bet I'm the first guy you let over, huh?" He asked. Walking over to her bed, he took a seat. "Pretty nice place you have here, Rae."

"Raven." She corrected for the however millionth time as she came over and sat down next to him. Silence filled the room as the two just sat there; Raven pursed her lips as Beast Boy continued looking around her room. Glancing over, her eyes widened when he picked up a picture frame. She snatched it from him, "Don't touch what isn't yours!" She hissed.

Beast Boy held his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry." He apologized, confused why she had gotten so angry over that picture. The woman on the photograph looked similar to Raven, beautiful. He had to guess it was her mother, she wasn't down with Trigon. Maybe work? "Where is your mom anyway?" He asked, looking towards her nightstand to see another photograph. Getting no answer from the other, he turned his head towards her. Sadness. That was the only word he could describe the expression on her face.

"_I don't know man… Just one day she disappeared. Didn't come back to school for like a week but when she did... That happy seventh grade girl was no longer existent. The Raven we know today took over. I think it was something with family, I have no clue. Never really was my business so I didn't think too much about it."_

Beast Boy swallowed hard, "Raven… is your mother…?" He asked before watching her eyes close, giving a small nod. Now he felt like a dick. "I'm really sorry…" Lightly touching her shoulder, he gave her a smile. "It'll be okay, I'm here. You can talk to me whenever."

Raven shook her head, "Talking doesn't change the fact that she's gone." Her throat felt tight, her mouth was dry. "I think you should go Beast Boy… I just want to be alone."

His hand fell from her shoulder, he gave a nod. "I understand…" Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm still here to talk even if you think that, it's better to do so than hold it all in." Standing up, he headed towards the door.

"Beast Boy…" She started, looking up at him. "Please don't let the others know," her grip on the photograph tightened.

Beast Boy, "Your secrets safe with me. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He then left without another word.

Raven rubbed her forehead, "Gross…" She sighed and put the picture back. Now she just wanted this day to be over.

**A/N: Sup everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First off, I must say how much I loved that most of your reviews consisted of saying sup back to me. Lol it made my day. Thank you all for that, now, to the story.**

_Liar_

"I should have kissed her man…." Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair, "She was so sad, I should have…"

Cyborg groaned, "Dude, you have never come to tell me about some girl. Anyway, didn't you say that you promised not to tell anyone? Why are you telling me?" He asked, twisting back and forth in his swivel chair.

Beast Boy let out a frustrated sigh, "You should know I'm terrible at keeping secrets! Plus, you're my best friend, you won't tell anyone, right?" He asked, sitting up to see Cyborg's phone buzz. His eyes narrowed, "Who are you texting?" He asked as a deep frown formed.

Cyborg let out a nervous chuckle, "Robin… I may have already told him…" He gasped when the green skinned male jumped at him. Clutching his phone close to him, he made sure the other couldn't get it. "I'm sure he won't tell!"

The two went silent, Beast Boy paled. "It's Robin dude! He's all about gossip! If Raven finds out that I spilled… she'll…"

Cyborg gave a calm smile and grabbed her shoulder, "How mad could she really get, I mean really?"

oOoOoOo

Raven sighed softly as the one place she dreaded came into view. Oh how she hated high school with passion. Such a waste of time because no matter how hard they tried, no one actually tried here. Shaking her head, she entered the building. Going straight to her locker, she noticed Starfire already waiting there with a saddened expression. How odd. "Hey Starfire…" She greeted slowly as she reached out to turn her combination. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and hugged her tight. Looking at Starfire, she grunted. "What's… wrong?" She managed to get out.

"My friend…" The red head began. "If only I had known you were feeling such sadness! I am so sorry for your loss and I just wanted to let you know that I am always here. Always."

Raven chuckled and slipped out of the others death hug. "What are you talking about?" She asked amused, figuring it was just Starfire being strange as she usually did strange things.

Starfire looked at her confused, "Your mother? She has passed on, has she not?" She questioned with the tilt of her head.

Any small amount of happiness that Raven had just managed to conjure up immediately vanished. She felt dizzy for a moment, she felt like all the voices surrounding her just vanished. She was all alone. Then she saw him, Beast Boy. Smiling and talking to some girl, figures. Her chest tightened, anger filled her. Leaving Starfire, she walked towards him, her hands curling into fists.

Beast Boy grinned, "Yeah, I know what that feels like exactly." Turning, he grinned when seeing Raven heading towards him. Lifting his hand up, he waved. "Oh hey, Rave-"

_Slap_

Beast Boy blinked confused, his right cheek throbbing as it stuck terribly. He looked at the girl beside him who has gasped, rushing away. He then gently placed his hand on his cheek, still trying to grasp the fact that she had just slapped him. "Raven..?"

She grit her teeth, she wanted to say something so harsh to him, she wanted to cry, she wanted to get one of his warm hugs, she wanted so much but knew her anger wanted something so much worse. "I can't believe you told them… You said you wouldn't! You lied!" She wanted to hit him again, punch him, kick him, it didn't matter. "You know… I actually thought you were different. I guess this is my fault for being stupid and trying to trust others when all this time I should have been alone." She turned away from him, "If you think we're friends, you are mistaken. I could never be such of a thing with a guy like you." She bit her lip and wiped her teary eyes, by now, everyone was staring at her. "I hate you, Beast Boy!" She then rushed away; pushing passed anyone in her way.

Beast Boy was frozen stiff, his eyes remaining where she had previously stood. "She… hates me…?" Oh god… what had he done? He needed to fix this, he needed to apologize! Getting ready to run after her, he was pulled back by a strong grip. He looked back and frowned. This was not the time.

Terra smiled, "Hello Beast Boy… We need to talk about us." Using strength he didn't know she had, she yanked him away from the scene.

oOoOoOo

This was against what she had made herself believe. Crying was for the weak! If that was so, why wouldn't the tears just stop flowing down? Even as she wiped angrily at them, they just wouldn't stop. She had to stay silent though, being in a stall in the girl's bathroom wasn't the best of places to get all her tears out. If only she hadn't saved him that day… What would things be like?

Cyborg and Robin definitely wouldn't have tried to befriend her; they didn't even know she existed before that stupid party. Starfire… Robin would have probably found her first, and then she'd be out of the picture. Beast Boy… he'd still be the same guy who never once said hello to her. Not even when he insulted her.

She was so stupid, why on earth did she tell him that her mother died? That was something only a few people knew. Oh right, she trusted him. A guy like him, she actually trusted him. This was probably what he had been waiting for, another chance to get at her. This time he really got her. Getting called names was one thing but this was on a whole new level. Everything he had said to her, all of his actions. They were all a lie.

Standing up, she tried her face with the sleeve of her jacket before leaving the stall. Ignoring the strange looks from the other girls, she left the bathroom. Just as before, she'd just have to pretend that it hadn't affected her in any way.

oOoOoOo

"If I may ask, why is that girl sitting with us?" Starfire whispered to Robin, referring to Terra. "And where is Raven? She hasn't shown up to eat and I haven't seen her… I'm worried."

Robin shrugged and looked at Beast Boy who currently had his head against the table, sulking silently. "Why are you here?" He asked, not caring that his tone of voice wasn't light."

Terra smiled, "As Beast Boy's girlfriend, I thought it was right that I sit with him at lunch. Don't you agree, Beast Boy?" She nudged him and only received a groan.

"Girlfriend?" Cyborg asked confused, was he already over Raven? Why on earth would he go back to this girl? Beast Boy never went back on relationships either.

Beast Boy looked up, his expression down. "Maybe if I go check the library…" He started but stopped when Terra squeezed his knee. "Oh…" His head hit the table again with a loud thunk.

Starfire frowned, not liking what she was seeing. "This is all wrong…" She mumbled before standing. "I shall go look for Raven." She smiled at Robin and leant down. "If she tries anything…"

Robin listened to her as she whispered in his hear, he looked at her in surprise. "Starfire! That's… very violent…"

The red head smiled, "I know. I'll be right back." She giggled and headed off towards the library."

**A/N: Dun dun DUN. Yep. Thought I'd give this to you all before I go to my job interview for Burger King XD If I get the job though, my updating may slow down. Idk, I'll try my best for you guys, wish me luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Cherish the Moments_

"You know… I'm sure he's really sorry about what happened…"

Raven tore her eyes from the large glass window to see Starfire standing there with a nervous smile. A soft sigh escaped and she turned around, "I doubt that's true." She looked down at her feet, "He hasn't even tried to talk to me and he always has that stupid blond at his side…" She mumbled, angry at herself that she was feeling this way. She then looked up, "Plus, how can I forgive him for letting something so personal out?" She asked.

Starfire smiled softly and pointed over to the tables. "Can we sit down?" She asked and led the quieter teen over to an empty one. Once sitting down, she grabbed Raven's hands. "I understand that you are hurt from such of an act. I understand that you are angry, but I want to tell you, it does get better. Know your mother is happy where she is. She isn't in any pain and she doesn't want to see you in pain either."

Raven's hands curled up into Starfire's, a frown formed. "How would you know? You don't know what it's like to lose some one so close to you." She asked angrily.

Starfire showed no anger whatsoever; she just gave a comforting squeeze. "I do know Raven… Both of my parents are gone away, resting in peace along with my other passed away relatives. I've learned to accept it and I know it's hard. You just want to hate and bring the world down with you but it doesn't need to be that way."

Raven's frown disappeared, she stared at their hands. What would it be like if her dad was gone too? How much pain would she experience then? Looking back at Starfire, she pursed her lips together. "I'm really sorry…"

Starfire patted her hand with a giggle, "Don't be. I have a guardian at home who knows how to take care of me. He's like another father but of course, he's not as great as the real one. Your father is fine is he not? Just cherish every moment you have with him. Don't forget your lost ones, just forgive whoever you are angry at and live your life happy."

Raven felt a small smile form, "Here I thought you were some weird, always happy girl. You are actually quite wise." She suddenly felt Starfire grab her and pull her in another one of her strong hugs. "T-Thanks…." A small blush formed when her stomach growled, she chuckled. "Maybe skipping lunch wasn't such a good idea…"

Starfire let go and clasped her hands together. "There is still much time for you to get some." Standing up, she pulled Raven along with her as she headed back to the cafeteria.

Raven bit her lip, pulling Starfire to a halt. "Before we go back inside… Can… Can Robin and I switch places? I know you said I should forgive and everything…" She looked up when Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder. Getting a nod, she sighed relieved. "Thank you."

Once inside and over to their table, Starfire looked at Robin. "Robin…" She said softly with a pleading smile. "Can you please it in Raven's seat for the rest of the time we are in here?" She asked.

He looked up at her confused before nodding, "Anything for you, Star." Getting up, he grabbed his tray and sat next to Terra, ignoring the look she gave him.

Beast Boy looked up with hope to see Raven not even there. "Didn't you find her?" He asked as if her were getting impatient.

Starfire took a seat, "She went to go get a lunch." Picking up her mustard bottle, she squeezed more of its contents onto her tray. "Please do not talk to her, she's still sore about the situation." She explained as Beast Boy's expression saddened.

Terra rolled her eyes, "I don't get what the big deal is about, and it's just her mom. I'd kill to have my mom disappear. All she does is get on my nerves." She huffed.

The table was silent; Starfire squeezed her mustard harder than she should have. Robin glared down at his lunch as Cyborg grit his teeth. Beast Boy frowned, "Terra, you should know not to talk about this subject around us. Just because you still have both of your parents doesn't mean the rest of us do. Stop being so ungrateful." He growled lowly.

Terra looked at them all surprised before looking down at her own lunch; she knew she crossed the line. "I'm sorry." She apologized softly.

Raven walked over with her lunch and noticed how tense the table was. "Did I… go to the wrong table or something?" She asked, trying to bring some humor up. She looked at Starfire, "You're getting mustard everywhere…" Sitting down, she even noticed Terra looked down. What did she miss?

Beast Boy looked up at her with a hopeful smile but remembered what Starfire said. Instead, he nudged Cyborg.

He looked up and grinned, "I see you wanna sit next to me now, huh?" He asked, trying to forget about what just happened. "Decide to find some interest in a real man who's strong and knows how to make a girl smile." He grinned at Beast Boy who was glaring at him.

Raven let a small laugh out as she sat down, "Yes Cyborg, you read my mind exactly." Shaking her head, she noticed him wink at her, please let him be kidding. Grabbing her fork, she dug into whatever this was they had plopped down on it.

Beast Boy frowned and gave Cyborg a kick, earning a small grunt from the other. "Hey dude, do you want some of MY tofu? I know you do but let me tell you, it's MY tofu for a reason. You don't see me trying to flirt with your food do you? Don't flirt with MINE." He huffed before realizing how stupid he just sounded. He crossed his arms as Cyborg laughed at him, "Shut up!"

Cyborg grinned and decided to mess with him further. He nudged Raven, "Beast Boy has me thinking… You wanna go get some pizza after school? Just us two? As a _date?_" He asked.

Raven looked at him, a small blush forming. Just as she was about to decline, she noticed tofu hitting Cyborg right in his face, some of it got onto her. She wiped at it in disgust, "I just washed this jacket…" She sent a glare towards Beast Boy who was arguing with the guy beside her.

Starfire giggled, "Aren't boys just the cutest thing ever when they are jealous?" She before getting hit with her own serving of food.

Robin growled, "Don't hit my girlfriend with your damn potatoes dude!" He then threw his pizza towards the duo.

Raven stared at Terra as the four engaged in their own food fight. Shrugging, she grabbed a spoonful of food and flicked it across the table, right at the stupid girl.

What's the worst part of a food fight? Probably be the part when the principal is telling you how disappointed in you. Then the detentions… Oh and the part where your father is shocked about when you have done. The best part though was her father wasn't even that angry. He actually laughed, as did she. It was the first time she had laughed this hard.

Starfire was right, she needed to take moments like this and just cherish them.

"Hey Dad?" She said lightly as the man drove them home.

Trigon glanced over at her, "What is it?" He questioned.

Raven smiled softly and glanced out of the window. "I love you."

He looked at her surprised before looking back to the road. "I love you too."

**A/N: I love you guys too QuQ Give me a hug! *Opens arms* I hope you guys liked this chapter. I loved the beginning :') So emotional. Anyway, please leave a review. We're almost at 100 you guys… thank you so much for being here with me during this. Let's just cherish this moment ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Detention_

"This is detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no passing notes. No anything! If you wish to use the bathroom, you will silently make your way up to the front to me, Brother Blood, and ask politely. Understand?" He asked the room full of the trouble makers. "Good, now get something out to do and silence yourself." The older man hissed before picking up his book, hoping that this time would speed by.

Raven picked up her book as well, glad that this room was silent. It just made it easier for her to concentrate on this romantic novel she had picked up. It was the casual romance, girl likes boy, boy likes girl. The get together, the end. _If only it were that easy…_ She glanced over to see Beast Boy drumming his fingers on his desk, staring into space. What was he thinking about? Why did she even care? She set her book down and raised her hand. "I need to use the restroom." She called out, breaking the silence.

The man looked up from his book, a scowl on his face. "Did I not make myself clear? I said to _silently _make your way to the front." He hissed softly.

Raven sighed softly and stood, she made her way up. "Can I use the restroom, please?" She asked, her eyes narrowing down on him. She remembered this guy, he was her ninth grade history teacher, and he was a major dick if you asked her.

He grunted softly, "Go." He waved his hand in dismissal.

Raven headed to the door and left as she shook her head in disapproval.

Beast Boy shot his hand up, waving it around. "Dude! Can I go too? I really got to take a leak!" He called, ignoring the giggles and chuckles around him.

Brother Blood growled lowly, "Mr. Beast Boy, oh how I enjoyed your sense of humor. You need to go? You can wait till after detention." He huffed, returning his eyes back to his book.

Beast Boy frowned and stood, "I really got to go. If I have to, I'll use the trash can to relieve myself." He threatened as he walked towards the metal bin. Seeing the man didn't believe him, he smirked and unzipped his zipper.

Brother Blood looked at him surprised, "Just go! Be back or else!" He hissed.

Beast Boy smirked and nodded before quickly leaving. His eyes wandered around the halls, wondering where the hooded girl was. Heading towards the girls bathroom, he could hear a toilet flush. He rested his back against the cold wall as he waited, silence engulfing around him. Being one of the few people still here after school, it felt quite strange.

Raven threw her used paper towel in the trash can before heading out; she was surprised when seeing Beast Boy waiting for her. "What do you want?" She asked, a frown forming. Even after three days since the incident, she still hadn't faced this guy. This was the first time they spoke to each other in a while.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking back. "We really need to talk Rae; I never really got the chance to apologize to you for what happened."

She grabbed his hand that held her arm and pulled it off, "Please do not touch me." She stood there, "Hurry up and say what you need to say." She sighed when he looked at her sadly, her eyes moved to the ground. She just wanted to get back to this stupid detention and get it over with. A blush soon burned on her cheeks when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She inhaled, his scent smelling the same as ever. "What would Terra think of you hugging another girl like this?" She asked softly as her arms continued to hang at her sides.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I don't care what she thinks, and I doubt she even thinks anyway." He hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry Rae, God I'm an idiot. I should have known not to say anything that was so important to you." He blinked when hearing a small growl come from her; suddenly he was given a hard push. Now what did he do wrong?

"You know, I don't like Terra, but she doesn't deserve such treatment." Raven glared, "That's another thing I don't like about you. You use girls like it's nothing and it really pisses me off. You say how much you like me and everything but then here you are, hand in hand with that girl!" She hissed as her blush grew.

He tilted his head in confusion, "Raven… I have to tell you-"

"And then she has the audacity to sit in _my_ seat?" Okay, sure she was getting off topic here but she didn't care. She needed to get this all off of her chest. "I know she's prettier than me and much louder, though she is quite a… well a bitch to be honest, I don't get why you suddenly got back with her after she had insulted me and everything."

"Raven… Hold on just a sec-" He started once more, trying to get a word in before she could continue but failed obviously.

Raven frowned, "And you even _kissed her cheek_ at the lunch table. Do you know how much that made me angry? My lunch almost made its way back up! Oh you are such an idiot I swear! If you love her, I get it but why… why did you have to hurt me and then add salt to the wound?"

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before frowning; he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "I do not love her, don't you ever say that again. Got it? I only did it to make you jealous but it's obvious it didn't work so I'm so sorry." He looked at her, his eyes lowered to her lips. He cursed softly and let go of her. He paced for a short moment before looking back at her. "If there is someone I love, it would be you!" He huffed.

She stared at him, her lips pursing together. "Shut up." She huffed.

He grabbed her shoulders, "No. It's about time I confess these stupid feelings that I've been getting and you're going to listen. Raven, I was an idiot for acting like such a terrible person to you these past few years. I wish I would have gotten to know you when I first moved here, then I would have known how much of a wonderful girl you are." He explained, his cheeks tinting a slight pink. "I have never fallen for a girl Raven, never. I have had so many girls come up to me and confess their feelings so I just went along with it. But you… you're the complete opposite. You never laugh at my jokes or smile at me. You don't try to get close to me to become more popular or anything."

Raven stared at him, her heart sped up slightly. "I don't laugh at your jokes because you're not funny. I don't smile because I don't smile. I don't want to be popular because I don't want to be stuck up. Now come on, we should really get back to detention…."

Beast Boy frowned and shook his head. He grabbed her chin and leaned in close, "Raven… I love you and I really want to be more than what we are now. I know you are mad at me and everything, but please, will you be my girlfriend?"

His breath smelled surprisingly minty, it made her dizzy as it warmed her face. He was so close, how was she supposed to answer his question? What was his question again? "What…?" She asked weakly, her face growing hotter. Why hadn't she pushed him away? That's what she needed to do. Raven! Push him away! Her eyes closed as her body seemed to not want to listen to her.

Beast Boy noticed her red face, he smiled. Could he get away with it? What was the worst that could happen? Leaning further down, his lips brushed lightly against hers. Eyes soon closing, her was going to finally kiss her before he felt someone grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him away hard.

Raven opened her eyes, blinking confused. She looked at Beast Boy before seeing what was behind him. She flinched when Brother Blood growled lowly. "Uh…"

"Back to detention. Now!" He yelled, watching as the two quickly rush towards the room. "Teenagers…" He huffed softly.

Raven quickly sat back in her seat, he face on fire. What on earth was that?! He had almost kissed her! She almost had given her first kiss away to that idiot! Her eyes slowly looked over to see Beast Boy smiling at her. Her eyes quickly moved back to her desk.

That did not just happen…

**A/N: Whoa. Whoa you guys, just whoa. Sorry for the late update, I'm staying at a friend's house lol. Oh! By the way, I got a call from Taco Bell so I have a job lol. Woot. Lol so, tell me your EXACT thoughts in a review lol. We're two reviews away from our goal you guys XD Lol but thank you all so much anyway. *Hands out cookies***


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy sighed softly as he continued listening to Terra rant. "Yeah yeah, I know we had a deal. I couldn't help it though; I had to let her know that I was sorry about everything." He shrugged.

Terra crossed her arms, "Well you can't go almost kissing other girls while you're with me!" She huffed as her hands moved and rested on her hips.

He gave a shrug, "We aren't even dating. You said you'd pretend to be my girlfriend only to make Raven jealous. Well, know she knows how I feel so I don't need this anymore."

She frowned, "So know that you're done using me for your needs, you're just going to leave?" She asked. "You know, Raven is right, you are a dick."

Grabbing his books out of his locker, he closed it. "I know." He paused before smiling, "Sorry. Thank you for the help though. I know the reason you made this deal with me was in hopes that we'd actually get back together. But you're just like me, you only think of yourself." He rested his back on his locker, "If you want, you can tell everyone that you broke up with me." His eyes closed when he felt her arms wrap around him, her face moving to his chest. "Terra…"

She shook her head, "It's not fair! Why can't you just fall in love with me? Why that antisocial freak? She's not as pretty as me, not popular. I at least know how to smile!" She argued.

He smiled, "That's what makes her special to me. She's different." His eyes opened and he watched her pull away. "You'll find the right guy Terra; you just gotta be out on the look. I'm sorry but please give up on me already."

She huffed softly before crossing her arms, pouting slightly. "Fine, but just to let you know, I hope Raven sees how terrible you are." She turned around and held her head up high. "Also, if she does and you two don't work out, I'm definitely coming back."

He watched her stalk off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright then…"

oOoOoOo

"No, I don't want to kiss you." Raven looked into the mirror, "No I don't want to kiss you." She paused, "You have dry lips, and no I don't want to kiss you." Turning around, she paced her room. She didn't want him to kiss her, did she? No. He was Beast Boy, that idiot who couldn't tell one good joke. He was too stupid.

"Raven!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

She jumped slightly and popped her head out of the door, "What is it?" She called. Slowly she walked don't the hall and poked her head around the corner. Eyes widening, a blush began to form. "I'm not home!" She called before rushing back to her room.

Trigon smiled at Beast Boy, "Seems my daughter is quite flustered. Go on ahead to her room but make sure that door stays open." He ordered, his eyes narrowing down at the other.

Beast Boy nodded nervously, "Of course, Sir." Turning, he cautiously headed to the closed door. Brining his hand up, he gave a knock. Getting no answer, he opened the door and looked around. "You in here, Rae?" He asked as he stepped inside.

She was overacting clearly, why was she hiding in her closet? It was just Beast Boy, nothing weird about that at all. Right?

He sighed softly and sat on her bed, he looked around. "I just came by to apologize for yesterday, I didn't really get to during school because you avoided me and Cyborg wouldn't stop talking to you at Lunch. That guy is so full of himself, if he thinks he can get you, he's wrong. I don't care if he's my best friend, I'll fight him physically for you."

Raven hugged her knees and listened to him speak. She bit her lip, her blush refused to go away.

"And about that almost kiss, sorry… I guess I should have asked you if you were okay with that and everything. I mean, if you don't like me, that would be pretty strange kissing me." He played with his fingers as he exhaled slowly. "I really wanted to kiss you though. Damn teacher…"

Raven cracked the closet door and peaked out, should she show herself? What if he left because he thought she wasn't in here? There was a small creak, she froze stiff.

"Also, if you think that I said all that to get in your pants or whatever, I didn't. I meant every word." He confessed.

Standing up, she opened the closet door before getting out. Walking over, she sat down beside him. The sat in silence for a few minutes, she played with the hem of her jacket. "You asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend, well, my answer is no." She noticed his ears droop; she grabbed his arm and gave it a small squeeze. "I do forgive you about what happened and if you haven't given up, I am willing to give the question a second thought."

Beast Boy looked at her surprised, "Really?" He then grinned, "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, Raven. Then I can kiss you as much as I want!" He went on, not noticing her blush. "Let's go on a date, let's go to your favorite café."

She shook her head, "I won't fall in love with you in just a day Beast Boy." She yawned, "I actually wanna stay home. If you insist on doing something, let's just watch a movie." She watched him nod and got up. "You okay with a horror?" She asked, going to her movie collection. Starting a random one up, she walked back over and laid down. "No cuddling with me or Ill punch you." She threatened.

Beast Boy smiled and laid down next to her, "Not even a friendly snuggle?" He teased, ignoring the movie as it started. He watched her curl up and hug one of her pillows; his eyes remained on her as she enjoyed the movie.

Raven watched as a woman ran screaming, just as one did in every horror movie. Another yawn escaped and her eyes slid closed. Rolling over, she snuggled up to Beast Boy as her breathing slowed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "You're breaking your own rules…" He whispered softly, urging himself not to hug the girl like he wanted to. Biting his lip, he lightly touched her face, his fingers running along her pale skin. Seeing she wasn't reacting, he gave a small smile. His thumb went to her lips, brushing against them lightly.

Raven held still, her body forcing itself to stay still. Why had she just rolled over like that? Why was he touching her lips? She kept herself calm as she really hoped she wasn't blushing.

"They're soft… just like I thought…" He mumbled softly to himself before pulling his hand away. His fingers then went to her hair, picking a loose strand up and rubbing it in between his fingers. "Even softer…." Sitting up, he sighed softly to himself. "I wish you'd just fall for me already, I want to do stuff like this without having to have you be asleep." He then got off the bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her too much. Making sure she was covered up, he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Night Rae, see you at school." He went to the TV and turned it off before bidding a farewell to her father.

Raven finally cracked her eyes open, she felt a small smile form on her lips. He could have kissed her, taken advantage while she was in this false state but he didn't. Her eyes closed once more and she soon felt herself falling asleep for real this time.

For the first time, her dreams had a certain green skinned male in it.

**A/N: Happy late 4****th**** of July you guys! Lol I'm going to go watch some fireworks tonight so I decided to update now. Hopefully I don't almost get hit with one like last year XD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Nurse_

"He what?!" Starfire asked, a shocked expression on her face. She leaned closer and peered at the lightly blushing Raven, "Why am I just now finding out about this? Detention was days ago." She asked, her brows rising.

Raven pursed her lips, "I don't know, just don't tell Robin or Cyborg, I don't want them getting on Beast Boy about it."

The red head gaped at her, "But he almost kissed you! That is a big deal, is it not? Are you two of higher relationship like Robin and I?" She asked, a frown forming when Raven gave a head shake. "Well why not? He clearly likes you, you clearly like him, it's like a math equation. Difficult at first but once you understand it, it's clear to see."

Raven's eyes widened, "I don't like him! What on Earth makes you think that I like him?" She asked bewildered, ignoring the fact that this conversation was making her cheeks burn hotter.

A smirk formed on Starfire's lips, "I see the way you look at him during lunch, the way you give those small smiles when he talks." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Didn't you say he's already been to your house twice?" She questioned.

Raven groaned lightly, "I don't like him… He just popped up the last time…" She shook her head. "Beast Boy… he's just…"

"The most nicest, sexiest, funniest guy you ever know?" Came a voice, causing the hooded girl to jump slightly. Beast Boy grinned and took a seat next to her, his tray resting on the table. "So, what are you guy's talking about?"

"How much Raven likes you." Starfire answered immediately, not giving it a second thought.

Raven frowned, "I don't like him, not at all." Her head rested against the table as she listened to him laugh.

"Raven doesn't like me, she loves me." He grinned while bringing out the O in the word. Nudging her slightly, he took a bite of his tofu burger.

Raven huffed softly before hearing Cyborg and Robin's voices approaching them. She groaned and sat up, her stomach wasn't feeling too good, and she wasn't going to eat to make it worse. "I think I'm going to go to the library." She sighed as she collected her books. Maybe even the nurse's but she hated going there.

Starfire pursed her lips; she then looked over at Beast Boy. Her friend needed to realize her feelings so she could become happy like the rest of them. She then smiled, "Beast Boy, have you invited Raven yet?" She asked.

Beast Boy looked at her before grinning, "Oh yeah, I actually forgot to be honest." He looked at Raven as she stood up. "I'm having a party at my house this weekend. Will you come and hang out with us? The other three are going to stay the night so I figured it can be a little sleep over for us all. I have guest bedrooms and everything."

She noticed his smile grow before her eyes hit the floor. "I'll think about it, I'll ask my father and let you know." She said softly before taking a step back. "I'll see you all later." Turning around, she made it out of the lunch room. Another groan slipped out, she held her stomach. Maybe it was this morning's breakfast that was bothering her. As she slowly headed to the library, she could fell it hitting her throat. Knowing what was coming up, she rushed towards the restroom. Dropping her stuff on the floor, it wasn't long before she was gagging and throwing what little she had in her stomach up.

Tears formed in her eyes as her throat ached, it just wouldn't stop. Dry heaving was the worst part, her stomach clenching, her head spinning. She knew the last few periods were uncomfortable but this was just terrible. Seemed she just had to go to the nurse now. Wiping her mouth off, she flushed the toilet as she tried to catch her breath. Gathering her books back up, she dusted them off before heading out towards the office.

Once she entered the room, her eyes wandered around the strange room. She never really came here, it felt so weird. Going over to a seat, she sat down. Two seats away from her was some guy who wore a black eye. She wore a small smile on her face, "I wonder how the other guy is looking."

The guy looked over at her, his scowl deep. "That's the thing, he isn't." He then smirked and held up his fist, "Kid won't be able to see till his eyelids unswell."

Raven nodded before looking over at the secretary, she stood when hearing her name. Walking up to the large desk, she hugged her books closer to her chest. "Can I see the nurse?" She asked softly, her throat still sore from earlier.

The woman nodded and pointed to a door, "Go on in, she shouldn't be busy."

She thanked the woman before heading over to the door, giving it a push, she walked inside. Her breath hitched as she saw the bed, her eyes then moved to the equipment and then the woman who sat in front of her own desk. Whatever small thought of actually coming in here vanished as she wanted to leave this place. Her breathing quickened and just before she had the chance to run away, the nurse looked up at her and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, her smile wide and her teeth perfectly straight.

Raven could feel her nails digging into her books. "I… I-I threw up…" She was able to say.

The woman smiled and pointed to the bed, "Go ahead and lay there, I'll get your temperature."

Raven's eyes went back to the bed, her heart began pumping faster, the dizziness only made it worse. "Please don't make me…" She said softly, her heart pounding even harder.

The woman looked at her strangely before nodding. "Alright honey, are you alright?" She approached Raven and squeezed her arm. "Are you alright?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

Raven couldn't pull her eyes away from that bed, oh how it reminded her of a hospital bed. Her chest hurt, she was gasping for air. "I can't breathe… I can't…" She managed to get out before dropping her books. She couldn't hear it though, she couldn't hear the woman calling for assistance. All she could heat was a small beep, and then another. The beeps went faster and faster, she covered her ears as she yelled for them to stop. Then it all stopped, everything around her. She swooned before one finally beep filled her ears, this one long and loud. That was the last thing she could remember before blacking out.

"_It could be anytime…You can see it in her eyes, she's lost all hope Trigon… The treatment just isn't helping her anymore, this is a case where cancer has won. I'm sorry…"_

_Raven squeezed her mother's pale hand as she tried to ignore the voices outside of the room. "Don't listen to them mom… You're going to be okay…" She squeezed her hand harder as she fought the tears. "Everything will go back to normal, you're going to go home with us and cook all that yummy food. Okay?" She asked weakly._

_The woman who looked very similar to Raven gave a weak smile, "Raven… I need you to make me a promise." She said slowly, her words seeming dry and harsh._

_Raven nodded quickly, "Of course! Anything! What is it?"_

_The smile vanished before the woman coughed heavily, her breathing was obviously forced. "I need… I need you to promise me that you can take care of your father. You're all he has left."_

_Raven's eyes widened, "What are you saying?! You can't talk like that!" She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "You're okay! Stop talking like this." She could hear the beeping around her from her mother's heart monitor, it was slow and steady just as it always was._

"_Raven… It's about time… I can hear them all. Mom, dad… grandma and grandpa, they're all calling for me." She explained as the smile soon returned to her lips. "Please take care of him and don't forget how to smile… Always smile Raven… Always… smile…"_

_She gasped when her mother's eyes closed, "Mom? Mom! Wake up!" She couldn't help but shake her mother, tears choking her, the beeping noise only going faster. "Dad! She won't wake up!" She sobbed, hearing the door open. She continued shaking her mother's unconscious body, her fingers gripping at the cloth on her body. Then the long beep she dreaded to hear finally filled her ears, she knew…_

_Her mother was now dead._

**A/N: Well that was a hard chapter to write. Anyway, tell me what you all think in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Wake Up_

The sight of her ceiling was the first thing she noticed when she woke up. Her room was dark; it must have been night time. Sitting up, a groan slipped passed her lips as she held her head. She was still light headed, her tongue felt swollen. She knew she needed something to drink, and by the way her stomach growled, she knew she also needed food. Stretching out her limbs, she got up before heading towards the kitchen.

The house was completely silent and like her bedroom, dark. Her father must have been asleep, what time was it anyway? Her question was soon answered when her eyes landed on the stove, the clock glowing in the darkness. _2:27 _It was early, she must have been out for quite a while. She couldn't really remember what had happened, she just knew she threw up and then passed out. Something like that.

Making herself a small cup of herbal tea, she sat at the table as she waited for the leftovers to heat up in the microwave. Sitting in the darkness wasn't bothering her at all, her eyes had already begun adjusting. She did jump slightly when the microwave beeped loudly signaling that her food was hot. Getting back up, she grabbed her food and was soon digging into it.

_Earlier that Day_

Beast Boy stared at the class room door, just waiting for it to open and Raven to appear, apologizing to the teacher for being late for whatever reason. Raven was never late though, she definitely wouldn't skip class either, that would be something he would do. Glaring over at the clock, he noticed class was already ten minutes in. Where was she? He tapped his fingers lightly on his desk, a small frown on his lips. He was already getting worried.

It wasn't until after class that he realized what had happened to her. If it weren't for those large glass windows in the office, he wouldn't have seen her dad standing there worried. He wouldn't have seen Raven getting carried out, her skin paler than ever. Being worried was an understatement. Before he could even ask what really happened, they were all gone. Was she alright? Why didn't she tell him that she wasn't feeling good? He could have helped her.

Maybe this was slightly his fault, he should have known something was bothering her. She didn't want to eat lunch, she did look sick. He was so angry at himself, the image of Raven getting carried out burned in his mind. Should he skip and chase after them? No, he'd be stupid if he did that. Raven would probably want him to at least wait till after school. He'd stop at her house, maybe she'd be there. He'd make sure to tell the others, he'd bring them with him.

She'd be okay, he just needed to stop thinking so negatively and start looking on the bright side. Raven was going to be more than okay, he'd get her some flowers or something for her. What would she like? Maybe some dead roses, he chuckled to himself. He'd never get her that, she deserved something much more lively.

It wasn't until he was right in front of her doorstep that he felt nervous. Even with the other three behind him, he still felt completely nervous. Lifting his fist up, he gave three slow knocks. When her father soon appeared at the door, his smile formed. It didn't last long due to Trigon telling him that Raven couldn't have any visitors. Wanting to see her so bad, he knew he would just have to wait and left with his ears drooping. The small bouquet of flowers were clutched in his hand as he separated from the group, going on to do his own thing.

oOoOoOo

Hugging her knees, she watched her father's expression change from worried to concern. "I don't care… I'm not going back there, I don't care what they saw." She huffed, glaring down at her feet. "It was just a small stomach bug, I'm fine."

Trigon ran a tired hand through his chalk colored hair. "Raven…" He started slowly, "You can't ignore this. If you just go to the hospital, the doctors can determine how bad it really is and get rid of it." He tried to persuade. "Do you want to end up like your mother?" He asked weakly.

Raven grit her teeth and shoved her head into her knees, breathing deeply. Apparently she had passed out at the nurses and taken to the hospital without any of her consent. Apparently when she was still out, the doctor took some tests. Apparently they found something that she had dreaded of hearing. Passed down from her mother, it was now showing itself. "It was just a cold… Just a cold…" Her fingers dug into her arms as she hugged herself tighter.

Trigon shook his head, "You're not going to school today or tomorrow." He headed over to the kitchen counter and snatched up his keys. "Now let's go, you have an appointment." His voice was serious and stern.

Raven looked up at him before giving a slow nod, "Okay…" She didn't want to go, she not only hated the hospital, and she didn't want to get tests or anything like that. Taking her time, she followed him out to the car. Was she supposed to tell her friends? What was she going to tell them? How would they take it?

She just needed to stay positive, maybe it really was a mistake. Maybe the doctor misread something. So many maybes… Her eyes moved to the window as she stared at the passing scenery. Her lips pursed together as her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled shakily. Looking over at her father, she noticed how tight his grip was on the steering wheel. He still wore the same expression, it broke her heart. She didn't want him to go through all this again. "It'll be okay, Dad. We just have to wish for the best."

Though she had said that, she couldn't help but dread everything as she listened to the doctor talk to her father outside of the room. She was glad she couldn't really hear them, she didn't want to know what was being said. She wished for her father to rush in here with a grin on his face, telling her that she was right all along and nothing was wrong. Frowning, she wiped at her wet eyes. Crying won't change anything, that was for sure. Her eyes darted towards the door as it opened, her body went still went seeing the expression on her father's face.

There really was no way to explain that look. He seemed dazed and confused but lost at the same time. Sadness was then engulfing that to make it even worse. Going over to her, he took a seat. "Leukemia… Just like your mother… Fucking Leukemia!" He said angrily.

Raven flinched, her father rarely ever cussed around her. Sitting back on the bed, she let out a long, tired sigh. "Is it going to be like then? Am I just going to lay here and waste away like she did?" She asked weakly, fighting her hardest not to break down. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Trigon shook his head, "The doctor said that starting next month, and you can start chemotherapy." He managed to pull off a smile, "They'll cure you. You'll be the same as ever!" He tried to be as positive as he could but it didn't seem to be working that great. "It'll be okay Raven, I promise."

She closed her eyes and let out another shaky breath. "Don't promise things you can't keep."

**A/N: So I totally didn't plan on using the cancer card but… I'm a rebel and I did anyway. Also, I'm not too aware with Leukemia or Cancer to be precise. I know this is a lot to ask for, but if you are a previous cancer patient, do you think you could possible give me a little info about what the process is? Just shoot me a PM, that would be great. I'll do my own research but I have to know where to start lol. Thank you. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys, in the four-fivish years that I have been on this site, I have never had to do just an author's note and I feel gross doing it. But I know I have to. So as you have noticed, I made Raven have cancer. Not that many people are happy with it. I thought it would be a good plot twist and that you'd all like it but I guess I was wrong. I guess I should have just stayed with the original plan. I don't want to delete the chapter but I am going to say this, last chapter won't be real anymore. I'm just going to continue off where she passed out. I guess last chapter was really confusing anyway. Anyway, I am sorry for the inconvenience and I do hope that I haven't lost any of my readers because I want you all to stick with me on this voyage. I love you all and hopefully you don't hate me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: To all of those who decided to stay, thank you. I decided, thanks to many of you, to just make chapter 14 a nightmare so it can still be part of this story. Thank you all for being here and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Sitting up, Raven's breath was heavy as sweat rolled from her forehead. Glancing around, she noticed she was in her room, not the hospital, not the nurses, not anywhere but the safety of her bed room. She placed her hand against her chest and tried to calm herself down. After a few moments, she looked over at her clock to see it was just eight. Getting off her bed, she made her way towards the living room. She noticed her father laying on the couch, his eyes trained on the TV. Taking a deep breath, she poked at his foot. "Hey dad…?"

Trigon glanced at her and smiled, he sat up. "You're finally awake. I cooked dinner, yours is in the microwave." Making room for her, he patted the cushion. "You gave us all quite a scare, especially that poor nurse." He let out a small laugh, "But you're okay, that's all that matters."

Raven bit her lip and looked down at the ground, "This is going to be a really weird question… but I don't have cancer do I? That's not why I passed out, right?" She asked, looking back up at him. That nightmare she had had given her quite a scare. She just had to make sure it wasn't real. She had to.

He raised an eyebrow, "Cancer? No, you just had a panic attack. Seems you have the flu too, you need some bed rest. School isn't going to be an option tomorrow so don't get up tomorrow either." He huffed and stood. Walking out of the room, he came back with a small orange pill bottle, "You have to take two of these every eight hours…" He mumbled as he read the label.

She took the bottle and sighed, he must have taken her to the hospital while she was unconscious. That panic attack her father mentioned… it had been so long since she had had one of those. "Sorry…" She muttered softly before running a hand through her hair.

Trigon smiled, "It wasn't your fault." He then paused, "Oh yeah… Your friend stopped by earlier but you were still asleep. He dropped something off for you, it's in the kitchen." He gave a small grin, "I'm liking that fellow, what was his name again? Beast Boy? You should invite him over for dinner or something."

A blush formed on her cheeks, "Dinner? It's not like we're… dating… or anything…" She headed towards the kitchen, curious on what the green skinned male had brought her. Walking towards the table, a small smile formed when seeing the bouquet of flowers. Picking them up gently, she made sure not to be too quick seeing she thought they were currently the most fragile thing in this world. Giving them a small hug to her chest, she turned around to find her father smirking at her. "W-What?"

Trigon let out a small sigh as he rested his back against the doorframe, "You remind me so much of your mother… You wear the same expression she wore whenever she looked at me." Seeing she was giving him a confused expression, he walked over and glanced at the flowers. "You look in love…"

Raven gasped, "No! There is no way I am in love with that guy, he's a complete moron."

He chuckled, "That's what your mother said about me before I put that ring on her finger." He then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just follow your heart Raven, that's as much as I can say." He then pulled away and left the kitchen with a smile.

She glanced down at the flowers once more before pursing her lips together, her mind told her know yet her heart pounded quickly. She needed to figure out something quick or she didn't know what she'd do with these feelings.

oOoOoOo

"Oh Raven! You are finally back!" Starfire grinned and pulled Raven into a hug. "We all missed you so! Especially Beast Boy." She whispered, grinning when she noticed the other getting embarrassed. "Though it is Friday and you missed a few days, we can sure catch up."

Robin shrugged, "Nothing really happened Star, school was boring as usual." He gave another shrug before grinning at Beast Boy, "Totally excited for your party tonight though. Everyone's going, right?"

Raven swallowed hard when they all suddenly looked at her. She looked down, she had mentioned it to her father and he was iffy at first. When she told him who's party it was, he jumped right at it. He was basically packing her clothes for her. "I'm going to be coming as well…" She mumbled softly, brushing a loose strand behind her ear.

Cyborg smile grew, "Yes! The gang is going to be together tonight! We'll have a blast! Everyone will be there! This party will be huge."

Beast Boy smiled at Raven before grinning at the others, "Oh, I know. It is my party." He said cockily.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Hopefully you're good at entertainment because as far as I know, you are a very boring person." Watching his eyes light up, him jump up from his seat as he argued happily against her, it made her heart beat slightly faster. She found her smiling softly as he continued at it, "Sure Beast Boy, whatever you say." Picking up her fork, she dug into her lunch.

**A/N: Alright, don't kill me. I know this chapter is short but I wanted it to lead up to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this much more than the last and thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. We're almost at 200! Woot!**


	17. Chapter 17

_The Sleepover (Part One)_

Raven bit her lip as she closed her car door; she looked at the house that was larger than she thought it would be. Hugging her bag closer to her, she walked up to the door and rung the door bell. Why was she so nervous? It was just Beast Boy's house, and it wasn't like they were going to be alone. Moments passed before the door swung open revealing Robin. "Hey…"

Robin wore a smile and turned his head, "Raven's here!" He called before turning back to her. "Come on in, everyone is already here." He explained before taking a step back so she could enter. "Right now we're determining where everyone is going to sleep."

She nodded, her eyes darting around as she tried to take in everything around her. Many photographs aligned the walls of Beast Boy and who she assumed were his parents. From a baby to now, Beast Boy still looked adorable. Noticing Robin walking ahead of her, she snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her pace so she could catch up with him.

The room they entered was large, a U shaped couch was in the center, a large flat screen that was currently playing some show was plastered on the wall. She noticed the other three were sitting on the couch.

"I don't get why I have to sleep on the couch, why can't I get the guest bedroom?" Cyborg asked with an annoyed expression. His phone went off before he began texting,

Beast Boy groaned, "Because there's a queen size bed in there that is meant for two people. Starfire and Robin already called it; you would know this if you we're constantly on your phone texting Jinx." He huffed, annoyed as well.

Cyborg looked from his phone, "What was that?"

Beast Boy groaned and pulled at his green locks, "This is exactly what I'm talking about!" He noticed Raven before smiling, "Rae! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" He patted the seat next to him, "Come sit down."

Raven walked over and sat next to Starfire, smiling lightly at his defeated expression. "So, if those two get the guest bedroom and Cyborg gets the couch, where am I sleeping?" She asked curiously.

Beast Boy smirked, "I have a king sized bed…."

Raven frowned and looked at Cyborg, "We're sharing the couch tonight."

Starfire giggled, "Awe Raven, it'll be alright. I'm sure Beast Boy doesn't bite," She grinned, "Not that hard at least, right Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed lightly and shook her head, ignoring Beast Boy's grin. Hugging her bag, she looked around, "I thought this was going to be a party, where is the rest of the school body?" She asked curiously.

"Party doesn't start for another half an hour." Cyborg mumbled as he continued typing at his phone. "People will start showing up soon though, sucks that there won't be any booze at this one. I was looking forward to that." He chuckled at himself before smile. "She's so cute…" He mumbled softly to himself.

Raven bit the inside of her cheek, she had been wondering about that. Glancing at Beast Boy, she noticed he was looking anywhere but her direction for the first time in ever, a small glint of pink was on his cheeks. So it was his decision? Was it because of her getting angry at him that one time? About him wanting to get drunk right after what had happened to him. She did admit, she hated the thought of alcohol entirely, especially seeing what her father had went through but she didn't want to ruin it for the rest of them. "No alcohol at a party? What is this, a study session?" She asked with a small smile, trying to be humorous.

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment before sitting back, "I'm sure someone will bring some. I know I'm not touching it this time, screw that." He crossed his arms and stood up. Glancing down at her, he smiled. "Common, I'll take you to my room so you can put away your bag; I bet you don't want to lug it around everywhere."

Raven was about to deny before getting a nudge from Starfire, good to know that she supports all of this. Standing up, She followed behind him through a hallway. SHe noticed three doors; one obviously belonged to his room, the other to the guest room, and what about the third? His parents?

"That's the bathroom," He explained as if reading her thoughts, he grabbed a handle. "And this is my room." Entering the dark room, he flipped on the switch and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if it's messy, I tried cleaning it to my best of my ability but by the looks of it, that ability is terrible." He chuckled nervously.

Raven looked around, sure it had a few things on the floor but it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. Walking over to the bed, she sat down. It was comfortable, she smirked at him. "I might have to make you share the couch with Cyborg." Setting her bag down, she blushed lightly when he plopped down next to her.

"Rae… Are you sure about what you said earlier? About the alcohol? I can tell that you don't like it but I don't want you to say that just because of everyone else and everything…" Beast Boy said slowly, staring at her as if he was trying to figure out what was running though her mind.

She nodded, "I'm sure." She looked away to avoid his gaze, "We… should get back." She suggested but found nothing in their situation was changing. Glancing back, she found him lying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "What is it?"

He sighed softly, "I can never figure you out Raven, you're like an unsolvable puzzle. I try so hard to figure you out yet even after so long of trying, I'm still in the same place I was before." He confessed, looking back over at her. He then smirked, "You look cute when you blush."

Her eyes widened and she looked away, "Shut up, Idiot. I'm not blushing because of you, I'm still a little sick…" She lied before grabbing one of his pillows and tossing it at him, "I'm sure Starfire and the others are listening in to see if something's happening…" She muttered softly as she looked at the door.

Beast Boy laughed as he took the pillow off his face, he sat up with a grin. "She is quite a unique one, you know? She told me that she 'ships' us, whatever that means. Maybe she was suggesting I take you on a romantic boat ride or something, I don't know." He nudged her, "If it's anything romantic, then I ship us too." He paused, "You're getting redder by the way."

Raven stood up abruptly, "I'm going back out. Goodbye." She rushed out, closing the door so she couldn't hear Beast Boy's fit of laughter. She knew her face was red, she could feel her cheeks burning. Ordering her heart to stop beating so fast, she marched out of the hallway to hear blasting music. Looking around, she noticed there were already people filling up the house. Maybe she should have stayed in Beast Boy's room. Feeling something bump into her from behind, she cursed under her breath, wondering why she had stopped to just stare.

"Just gonna stand there?" Beast Boy asked amused, his smirk still present.

Raven pursed her lips together, "No. I'm going to go get drunk on carbonated drinks and, if my sense of smell was correct, pizza." She huffed before walking towards the direction she guessed the kitchen was. Excusing herself from many of the people, she finally arrived at the kitchen. Once she got inside, her eyes widened and she stared into amazement.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Beast Boy asked behind her, referring to the tower of pizza boxes.

She looked behind her and frowned, "Are you stalking me now?" She asked before approaching the boxes. Opening one up, she pulled a lice apart from the others.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Maybe I just wanted some pizza, maybe I just wanted to make sure no guy was flirting with you." He shrugged and grabbed a slice, "Maybe I wanted to see you since you've been gone most of the week because of the flu. So many maybes, but what is the truth?" He asked her. "I'm thinking all of the above."

Raven stared at him, "Or none of the above. You could just be a creep." She suggested with a smirk. Taking a bite, she moaned in delight. Now she just needed some soda and she could be on her way. Heading over to the fridge, she smiled slightly when pulling a can out. She wasn't usually the type to eat a lot of junk but when she did, she made sure she did it right.

**A/N: I'm going to end part one here for now you guys. Decided I should update early for you all. Hopefully you all enjoyed this and let me know your EXACT thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading. See you later!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, I love your guy's reviews. They really crack my shit. We hit 200! Wooot! Read on my readers… Enjoy this and everything.  
**

_The Sleepover (Part 2)_

Raven stood against the wall, her eyes wandering around. Beast Boy had finally got the hint and vanished away, something about needing to use the bathroom or something. Shrugging, she watched everyone around her having a great time. Giving a little smile of her own, she watched Starfire giggle out loudly as Robin tickled her.

"Rae! Hey!"

She glanced over beside her to see Cyborg grinning at her, his face flushed. "Hey…?" Raising a brow, she tried not to feel too awkward when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her, a red cup dangled in front of her face, she glanced at him. "You okay?"

He nodded with bigger grin, "Since B doesn't know how to treat a girl, I thought I'd bring you some punch a friend brought. He is so fantastic; his drinks are a-maz-ing."

She tried not to laugh at him, he was clearly intoxicated. Taking the cup, she peered inside. It looked normal… Sniffing it, it smelled normal. Shrugging, she took a gulp. As soon as it hit her tongue, she knew it wasn't fruit punch. Swallowing it down, she grimaced. "That is disgusting, what is this?"

Cyborg shrugged and sighed, his arm dropped from her. "You know Raven… Girls are real bitches." He groaned before sliding his back against the wall until he was sitting down. "You're not a bitch though, you're real sweet." He took a drink of his cup, "I'd steal you from B but I'm not a bad friend like that."

Raven was beyond confused. "What happened to the Jinx character?" She was regretting asking the question as soon as it came out. She watched his expression sadden, "H-Hey! It'll be alright, Cyborg… I'm sure there's another girl for you somewhere…" She rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah…" Looking away, she took a nervous drink from her cup. She had no clue about anything when it came to relationships.

Cyborg smiled at her, "Yeah… I love you Rae…." He pulled her down in a surprise hug and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're my friend man…"

Raven blushed and attempted to pull away, she frowned when seeing she had spilled her drink on her. "C'mon Cyborg, let go!" She huffed but his hold wasn't loosening at all. Feeling someone grab her arm, she gasped when she was yanked up. Looking at her savior, she flinched when seeing the hateful glare on Beast Boy's face.

The green skinned male proceeded to pull her away from the drunken male towards his bedroom.

"Woah…" Raven groaned when feeling a strange fuzzy feeling she hadn't experienced before. Trying to keep up with his quick steps. Being pulled into the dark room, she gasped when the door shut and she was pushed against it. Her heart beat began picking up when his hands hit the door on either side of her, curling into fists. "Beast Boy…?"

His breathing was uneven; he was just inches from her. "I'm gone for one minute and my best friend has his hands all over you. Do you have any idea how angry I am right now?" He breathed, moving close enough that their bodies were touching.

You'd think she'd be freaking out but she was actually handling this situation rather well. If only her head wasn't feeling like this, the fuzziness was just getting worse. It wasn't long before she realized Cyborg must have given her spiked punch. Whatever was in it must have been strong.

Eyes adjusting to the dark, she looked up into his eye and swallowed hard. They were so close, she could feel his hot breath hitting against her as he tried to calm himself. "How angry?" She asked, watching him frown. "You seem more jealous than angry." Where in the world did that come from?

Beast Boy growled lowly, "Of course I'm jealous! The girl I've fallen in love with was in the arms another guy! How else was I supposed to be feeling?" He asked annoyed.

She looked down, "You don't love me…" She mumbled with a sad frown. "You are just still in the stage where you think you need to repay me for saving your stupid life…" She huffed, great, now her words were becoming slightly slurred.

"I do love you!" He argued back.

Raven turned and mustered the best glare she could manage, "Then prove it you idiot! Because I don't thi-" That was it, it was impossible to finish to say anything else with his lips on hers. How rude, kissing her while she was talking. That aside, her cheeks flared. Her eyes wide, she felt his arms wrap around her body, hugging her as close to his body as he could. His lips were so warm and intoxicating. She hated to admit it, but she imagined how this scene would got a thousand times in her head. Eyes sliding close, her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, she looked at him in disapproval.

"You are the idiot if you really believe I don't love you." He huffed before pulling away. Looking down, he groaned. "You got my shirt all wet… why is yours soaked?" He asked confused.

Raven looked down slowly, still in a daze. She glanced back up and giggle, "I can't remember." She frowned, "I need to change it…" Walking over to her bag with a small stumble, she cursed softly. Damn Cyborg! If she were able to control her actions, she would have definitely made sure what happened next would never happen. Pulling a shirt out of her bag, she turned and gave him a smile. "Don't look…"

Beast Boy was confused about her giggle before hearing her light order. Before he had the chance to ask, his eyes widened when she suddenly pulled off her shirt. Cheeks flaring, he immediately looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. What in the world was wrong with her? Realization then hit him, he turned back to be relieved when seeing she had a new shirt on. "Who gave you alcohol?" He asked, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. He knew tomorrow morning she was probably going to be so angry at herself.

Raven shrugged and fell onto the bed, snuggling into the bed. "It tasted so nasty; I should have been able to tell it had that shit in it…" She grumbled, frowning at him. "Damn that Cyborg and his red cups!" She pulled at her belt until it was undone before kicking her pants off. "I'm going to go sleep, just because I'm tired and stuff." She babbled before covering up. "Beast Boy… come here…"

Beast Boy still wore the same embarrassed expression seeing the girl of his dreams was lying in _his_ bed, in just her shirt and undergarments calling out _his_ name. Cautiously walking over to her, he sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

She wore a smile, "I never thanked you for those flowers. They were so beautiful! I still have them; they're kinda dead now though." She looked down sadly, "I tried taking care of them but they died anyways." Sighing, she looked at him. "Thank you for the kiss too, your lips are so nice." She sat up quickly and crawled over to him. "Let's do it again."

Beast Boy gasped and covered his eyes, this shouldn't be happening. He did not sign up for this; he was going to Cyborg for sure. "Let's not do this Raven, you are obvious a lightweight and are drunk. Just lie down and go to sleep." He ordered weakly before hearing another giggle, god her laughs were so irresistible. _Think straight Beast Boy! She'd be so pissed if anything happened._ Damn these urges he was getting though.

Raven smirked and leaned on him, "Please?" She asked softly before unexpectedly getting pushed down. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily as Beast Boy covered her up with blankets. She attempted to struggle against him but got nowhere. A yawn passed through her lips and she shook her head, trying to stay away. "I'll remember this next time you want to kiss me…" Her expression was sad. "To think I like your stupid self." She mumbled before her eyes shut.

Beast Boy looked at her confused, "What was that? Raven?" It was too late, she was out. She liked him? As a friend? More than that? Groaning, he pulled at his hair. "Figures…" Standing up, he pulled off his shirt and sighed. Getting up, he made sure she was fully asleep before changing into some pajama pants. It would be bad if she attacked him when he was this vulnerable. Going back to his bed, he laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a hell of a story to explain tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm sure I'm going to get one hater review for having Raven get drunk so let the rain of hate begin. *Brings out umbrella* Just kidding but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yeah. Please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_The Aftermath_

What was that smell? Beast Boy opened his eyes to find his face pressed against Raven's hair, _Oh…_ Her hair smelled like lavender. Finding himself sniffing her hair, he stiffened when she began moving around in his arms. _Wait…_ Why was she in his arms? Why was she snuggling up closer to him with a smile on her face as she slept? Oh god, what if she woke up? He was shirtless; she was going to assume things. She was going to kill him. He bit his lip as he tried unwrapping his arms but found out that even if he did that, he couldn't escape because she had a death grip on him. Shouldn't he just enjoy this? The girl of his dreams was clinging on him with a smile. But wait… She was pantsless. "Oh god…" He breathed. "Please let me die a worthy death…"

But wait, at least he was able to kiss her; her lips were so warm and soft. He actually wanted to do it again now that he thought about it. She was asleep… What could it hurt? Biting his lip, he poked her cheek to see how she'd react. He expected for her to toss and turn for a small bit and then cuddle back up to him but no, of course that couldn't happen.

Raven's eyes shot open and she glared at him, "What is it?" She asked annoyed before gasping. "Why are you shirtless?" She asked before she noticed she was hugging him. Yanking herself away from him, she groaned as her head began throbbing. "Where am I?" She groaned softly,

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "You're in my bed, just like I said yesterday. Now… Don't freak out but-"

"Where are my pants?!" She wore a dark blush and made sure she was completely covered with the blanket. "I swear I'm going to kill you."

He did what his survival skills told him to do, blurting out what he shouldn't have. "C-Cyborg's the one that gave you alcohol!" Oh no… His poor best friend was going to die now and it was his entire fault. Grabbing her, he smiled. He needed to make her calm down; he thought he knew the perfect thing to do it. "Hey Rae… You by any chance remember anything from yesterday?" He tried.

She wore a scowl, "Of course I do! Cyborg and his hugs, then us fighting in here…" She then paused, her cheeks beginning to grow darker.

"And?" Beast Boy began to grin, wanting to point out her blush but it wasn't the right time.

She looked at him as her eyes widened before shaking her head, "We went straight to bed. That's all." She huffed before getting up, bringing the blanket with her so he couldn't see anything.

Beast Boy chuckled, "I'm sure there's supposed to a kiss somewhere in there." He wiggled his eyebrows, "That part was real." He noticed her face glow red brighter than a stop light, he couldn't help but add in the last detail. "Your bra is also cute if I must say so." Good, she was now distracted. Standing up, he grabbed her pants from the floor and handed them to her, "I need to go check on everything so go ahead and get dressed. I'll make a pot of coffee that helps hangovers." Heading out, a frown overtook his smile as he went to the living room. Seeing Cyborg was sprawled all over the couch, he took the opportunity to kick him off.

Cyborg grunted when he hit the floor, a groan following soon after. Glancing up with tired eyes, he noticed Beast Boy glaring down at him with crossed arms. "What did I do this time?" He asked with a long sigh, knowing once again he'd get yelled at. Usually every time he got drunk, he did something stupid. Never did he remember it though, that's what alcohol did to him though.

"You gave Raven alcohol; do you understand exactly what you did?" He asked annoyed, shaking his head. He didn't usually get angry at his friends but Raven meant a lot to him. What happened to her was his deal.

Cyborg shrugged, "It's just a drink man… I probably did it to loosen her up a bit. She looked so uptight." He frowned when he was suddenly yanked up by the other. "Bro, calm down-"

"You know what it feels like to have an alcoholic father right?" He asked with a frown. "Well so does Raven, unlike you, she intended to stay away from that shit and you basically forced it on her. How do you think she's feeling right now?" He noticed Cyborg's expression fall before he went silent. "She deserves an apology." Before he could say anything more, he noticed Raven staring at him. Pursing his lips together, he let the silent guy go; he probably went too far at the beginning. "Sorry for bringing up the memory, I was just trying to make a point."

Cyborg nodded, "I know." He turned and glanced at Raven. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have known better than to give you that drink. I didn't know for sure if it had anything in it but the thought had crossed my mind yet I still gave it to you. I'm sorry."

Raven blinked confused, this was Cyborg talking to her, right? Why on earth was he being so serious? She was used to the Cyborg who constantly yelled happily in the hallways or said booyah over and over in the lunch room. "It's alright…?" She said, trying not to feel too awkward about this. Glancing at Beast Boy, she chewed on her lower lip. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Beast Boy nodded, giving one last glance to Cyborg who was continuously silent before leading her outside. Taking a seat on the swinging bench, he patted the seat next to him. "What's up?"

She had so many questions. "First off, how did you know my father was an alcohol?" She asked, very curious on how he knew such a personal thing.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Remember when I brought you those flowers but you were sleeping? Well your dad gave me this long talk about how I had to treat you when you finally realized how much in love you were with me. Well he told me while he was talking to me."

She blushed lightly; she was going to hurt her dad when she got back home. "Second question, why was Cyborg so quiet?"

He glanced at her with a frown, "I did the worst thing a best friend could do, I reminded him of his cruel past." Before she had the chance to ask him what he was talking about, he beat her to it. "Raven, I don't know if you know this, but you're not the only one to have someone you love taken away from them unfairly. In Cyborg's case, alcohol was the monster that did it. Maybe it was his father, that's who Cyborg blames at least." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "A supposedly safe car ride ended up having a young boy being alone for the rest of his life. If his father hadn't gotten that drunk on that day, Cyborg would still have his arms and legs. His real arms and legs."

Raven looked at him in shock; she had wondered why Cyborg was technology all over. So he lost everything because of one simple thing, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she had lost her father too. "Starfire had mentioned to me that her parents were also gone."

Beast Boy nodded, "Robin's were murdered, we're all in the same boat Raven."

Her throat went dry when he said 'we're'. "Does that mean…?"

He nodded, "Yes, mine are gone too Raven. I know the pain you do." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What a terrible topic. I don't want to go into any further detail for now, let's just change the topic please."

She wanted to hug him, she really did. "My third question… What did that kiss mean to you?" She couldn't help but ask. She bit her lip, to be honest, she could barely remember it. All she remembered was that his kiss was strong; he had pulled her so close.

He looked at her, "Everything Raven. You have no clue how much it meant to me, I didn't mean to kiss you so forcibly either, and I was just so angry that I couldn't stop myself. I was so happy when you didn't push away, but now that I think about it, you were drunk… You wouldn't have remembered what was even going on."

"You're right Beast Boy, I don't remember much…" Raven started as her fingers curled around the edge of the seat. "Maybe you could help remind me though, and then I'd know for sure if I want to pull away or not." She could tell his face was reddening, it felt nice making him blush for once.

Beast Boy blinked at her before smiling, "You're just yanking my chain aren't you? You're funny but I'm not falling for it." He stood up quickly and looked away from her. "I need to go do something now. Yep, stuff." He then quickly walked away.

Raven watched him quickly escape, she sighed softly. "I was being serious…"

**A/N: Being the nicest person ever, Imma leave you right here until Friday. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Told You So_

Starfire grinned as a giggle escaped her lips, "How did it feel?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

Raven blushed and looked around her bedroom, avoiding the others eyes, "I can't really remember. Cyborg kind of got me drunk… Anyway, when I tried to get him to kiss me again," She sighed softly. "He ran away…"

The other gaped at her, "He ran away?! What!" She repeated, not believing her.

Raven nodded, "Yeah…" She blushed a little darker, "A lot has happened since Friday. How is he going to react towards me tomorrow at school? Is he going to avoid me? I'm finally deciding to think about how I feel about that guy and now… now I just feel rejected."

Starfire gasped and wrapped her arms around the other, "Don't feel that way! I'm sure he's just a little surprised that you would suggest such an action."

Raven looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

The other smiled, "Well… you seem like someone who would kill Beast Boy instead of want to kiss him." She suggested. She then gasped as an idea popped into her head. "Let me see your cell phone," holding her hand out, she waited patiently.

Raven hesitantly grabbed her phone and handed it to her, "What are you going to do?" She couldn't help but ask. Watching the red head type in a number, she leaned over to see Starfire was adding a contact. Seeing Beast Boy's name, she bit her lower lip. Her eyes widened when Starfire hit the call button, getting it handed to her, Raven began to freak out. "I don't want to talk to him!" She put it to her ear as it rang. "What do I even say?"

Starfire smirked and stayed silent, slightly enjoying her friends uncomforting reaction.

"Hello?"

Raven's chest tightened, her throat went dry. Damn, why was she freaking about this right now? She heard him repeat himself before she cleared her throat. "B-Beast Boy? Hey, it's Raven…" She glanced up at Starfire who was grinning ear to ear.

The line went silent for a moment, "Hey… What's up?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip, "Nothing really… what about you?" This conversation was so pathetic.

Starfire stood up, "Hey, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Invite him over and talk about things, good luck."

Raven's eyes widened, oh god. Now she was going to be alone with him. "What did you say?" She asked, watching her door shut.

There was a small chuckle, "I'm currently scrubbing something mysterious off my wall." He let another laugh out, "By the way, you left your shirt here. I washed it so…"

This was her chance! "You can come and drop it off. I need to talk to you about some things anyway." Raven flicked her toe, "So drop your brush and get over here." She glanced at her phone when there was a click, "He hung up on me?" Sighing, she laid in her bed. Now that she actually thought about liking that moron, he's suddenly backed out of all that. What happened to all that stuff he said?

Closing her eyes, she laid there for who knows who long before there was a light tap. "Come in…" Thinking it was her dad, she just remained like that.

Beast Boy stepped in with a small smile, walking over, he glanced down at her. Was she asleep? Putting her clean shirt down, he noticed a piece of loose hair. Sticking his hand out, he moved it behind her ear. When her eyes shot open, his widened. "Uh…"

Raven blushed, she sat up quickly. "You actually came…?" She bit her lip and picked up her shirt, "Thank you…"

Beast Boy gave a slow nod and sat down, "So… What did you want to talk about?"

This is when she grew her quietest. "Oh…" She glanced down at her blanket. "So… about yesterday, on the swing. I want to tell you that I was serious about that."

Beast Boy let out a laugh, "You are such a tease!" He elbowed her, "You know I'd love to and everything but I really should get back to my house." He chuckled nervously, "That party was pretty insane." He stood up but was stopped; he glanced down at the hand that had stopped him. "Rae…?"

"You said you loved me… yet you don't believe me when I said I wanted to kiss you…" She mumbled softly, her eyes still on the bed. "You really are dense aren't you? The one time I actually listen to my heart, I have to deal with your idiocy."

Beast Boy pulled lightly at his arm, "Raven, it's okay. Don't worry about it; I'm sure you were being honest and everything. Let's just forget about everything and just go on with our lives." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You still think I'm lying…" She suddenly looked up and glared at him. "Is the thought of me actually loving you back so unbelievable?" Her lips pursed together, "Now you're going to pull away now that I'm ready to actually admit that I like you more than a friend?"

His eyes widened, she was going to cry. Oh god, she was going to cry. "Raven, it's alright. Take deep breaths." Okay, this was something he wasn't used to. He was used to girls crying but not like this. This was Raven, and she was going to cry because of him.

She huffed in frustration before letting him go, "Do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you?" She asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Seeing the blank look on his face, she frowned. _Don't kill him Raven… He's just an idiot who needs a little more explaining. _"I love you, you thick headed moron!" Her chest moved heavily matching her breaths as her face grew hot.

Beast Boy blinked at her, "What?" He cupped her face, "Are you sick? Do you have a concussion?"

Having him this close wasn't helping her one bit, "N-No!" She bit her lip and looked down, "I mean exactly what I said. If you weren't constantly worried about me lying and such, you'd know what I said."

"Say it again."

Raven looked back up at him, her face burning more than ever. She had to say such an embarrassing phrase again? "I… I-I love you…" She swallowed hard as she stared into his eyes, oh they looked so deep. Now she kind of wanted to run away. What if he rejected her? Sure he had said all that but what if they were just words? He was a popular jokester while she was just herself, a quiet, emotionless freak. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found her face being stuffed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She could his hear thumping hard in his chest, why was that?

"Raven…" He muttered softly as his eyes clothes. "How long have I dreamed about hearing you say that?" He hugged her tighter as if he were afraid of this actually being a dream and he'd lose her like usual. "One more time…"

She returned the hug, "I don't want to say it anymore, it's embarrassing." She huffed softly, her words muffled slightly due to his chest. Pulling away, she looked up at him, he had sat down next to her, must have been while she was lost in her thoughts. "When you ran away after I told you I wanted another kiss… I thought that, that crush you had on me was over. I don't know, maybe Terra changed your mind or something. I thought you wouldn't want to kiss someone like me or something. I don't know…" She found his hands on her face once more, now she was looking directly again. "I cant remember what it felt like and it makes me angry that I missed out on my first kiss. I just wanted a reminder…"

Beast Boy chuckled, "You sound so corny right now Rae. All you need to do is just grab my collar and pull me down, but if it goes like those corny romance movies, one of us might end up with a broken nose or something." He let out another soft laugh, "You still want that reminder?" He asked softly, his thumbs brushing along her cheek.

Her eyes closed to answer his question, she waited patiently before she felt something so warm press against her lips. Peaking her eye open, she was relieved when Beast Boy had his eyes closed. Smiling slightly, she closed her eye and enjoyed the kiss Beast Boy give.

The door swung open, "What did I say about having the door cl-" Trigon blinked. "Raven?"

Raven yanked away and gasped, "You're supposed to knock!" She spluttered, her face more red than her father's skin. "It's not what you think!"

Beast Boy wore a grin, "Hey Raven's Dad…" His eyes looked hazy like he was in dream land or something. "What's up?"

Trigon smirked and took a step back, "Ill… leave you two alone." Closing the door, he paused before peaking in. "Oh and Raven? Told you so." He grinned before closing the door.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was confusing; I was slightly distracted while writing it. Hopefully you are alright with that and everything. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that little BBRae action. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Ice Cream_

"You know…." Raven started as she shut her locker door. "You really don't have to be at my side all the time."

Beast Boy smirked as he grabbed her hand, "As your boyfriend, it is my duty to walk you to class every day." He grinned from ear to ear, "Plus, I really wanted to see you."

Her cheeks burned slightly as she gave his hand a small squeeze, "You seem more like a lost puppy." She gave a small smile, "But really Beast Boy, you don't have to do this. I see that you usually hand out with all your friends during this time. It's fine if you-" She stopped talking when a finger pressed to her lips.

"I want to walk you Rae," He silenced her before pulling his finger away. "Now everyone can see how wonderful we are together." He let out a happy sigh, "Now that I finally got the girl of my dreams, my next goal is to make you laugh at my jokes."

"But your jokes are terrible…" She pointed out with a frown. "You're going to need to do a lot if you are going to make me laugh."

Beast Boy chuckled, "I'm sure I'll make you laugh somehow. Sure I don't know how but Ill figure it out, don't worry." He promised. He let out a groan once they arrived to her class, "Why must it be so close to your locker?" He sighed before letting her hand go, "I'll be here right after class alright?" He wore a grin, "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Ravens cheeks burned slightly, "No." She huffed embarrassed before turning to the door. "Maybe after school…" She muttered under her breath. Noticing Beast Boy's grin widened, she bit her lip. "See you after class then." She then went inside, going straight to her desk. It has been so long since she had last had a boyfriend, she didn't really remember how this worked. Looking around, she noticed a few glancing back at her. Some wore scowls, some confused. Seems word about her and Beast Boy got around fast. Ignoring them, she found herself glancing out of the window.

Just as he said, Beast Boy was waiting patiently for her at the class room door. How he had gotten there so quickly, she had no idea. "Hello…" She grabbed his hand and immediately regretted it by the smug smirk he wore. "Shut up," she huffed softly, pulling him along.

"I didn't say anything." Beast Boy grinned as he followed right behind her. "How was class?" He asked.

She shrugged, "People kept looking at me. Probably trying to figure out why a girl like me is with a guy like you."

"I wonder that all the time." Beast Boy smiled softly, "A girl as amazing as you with a lazy, good for nothing guy like me." He gave her a nudge, "Let them look though, you are beautiful and deserve to be seen."

Raven blushed lightly, "Stop." She ordered but couldn't help the small smile on her face. "You are beautiful too." She smirked when he snorted at that, "Oh, and you're not good for nothing either." She sighed softly, "You're the best thing that showed up in my life in years. Everything changed for me after that party, I'm kind of glad you drowned." She paused, "That came out wrong."

He laughed at her, "I'm glad too, I got the opportunity to get with you." Leaning down, he stole a peck. Smirking at her deep blush, he sighed happily. "Wasn't that fate, you coming to Cyborg's party? Man, I was a douche… Sorry about that. I remember saying something about make up and let me tell you, I was an idiot for that. If you wore makeup, I wouldn't be able to see your natural beauty."

Raven looked away, "You don't have to start apologizing for everything. I forgave you a long time ago, I'm honestly not angry." She stopped when they arrived to her next class. "I'll meet you at Lunch next period alright? You don't have to wait for me, just save me a seat." With a small smile, she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. "I'm not much for PDA but I hope that's enough for a goodbye kiss."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll see you at Lunch then." He let her hand go slowly, "I better go before I'm late, my class is upstairs." He began backing up, "See you later Rae."

Watching him disappear in the horde of people, she walked inside of the room and glanced around. Good, she was early, that meant no stares for a small moment. Going to her seat, she got comfortable. Closing her eyes for a moment, they shot back open when she felt a presence next to her. Turning her head, a frown formed, "What do you want?"

Terra smiled, "I heard about your hook up with Beast Boy. Don't know how you managed to do it but congratz to the happy couple." Sitting down next to her, her smile stretched further. "I wanted to apologize for everything I've said in the past, I realized how much of a bitch I was and I want to fix it."

Raven stared at her strangely before shrugging it off. "It's fine." She mumbled softly to herself.

Terra shook her head, "No, I feel like I should make it up to you somehow. Are you busy after school? I know of this place that sells great ice cream and everything." She grinned, "Come on Raven, it can be on me. I wanna be friends with you, let's give it a try."

Raven frowned, would it be rude for her to accuse her being up to something?

"If you can forgive Beast Boy for what he did, shouldn't you be able to give me a chance?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm free after school. Sounds like… fun." Looking back at her books, she remained silent for the rest of the class period, her thoughts everywhere as she half listened to her teacher's lecture.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but like I said, I've been busy. I hope you all enjoyed this, let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can! Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Unwanted Topics_

"It'll be fine," Raven reassured him before getting into her car. She gave Beast Boy a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked at her unsure, "Call me as soon as you are done, I don't trust her Rae." He huffed softly. "I don't want Terra messing us up, I finally got what I wanted and I hope nothing she says will change it." Sighing softly, he leaned down before catching her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away just as fast as it came, he smirked at her blush. "Don't forget to call."

Raven hated how red her cheeks were becoming. "I will, calm down." Looking in her mirror, she noticed Terra get into her own car. "I have to go now, I'll see you later."

He gave her a small smile before backing up, "See ya…"

Raven then waited for Terra to start driving so the blond could lead her to the place she was talking about. Sitting back in her seat, she couldn't help but wonder what this girl was up to. Why suddenly ask to be friends after everything? Deciding to drown her thoughts in music, she rocked on until Terra's car finally pulled into a small shack type place. Parking herself, she got out.

The place seemed empty, this place probably wasn't that popular or something. Walking over, she waited for Terra to get her things. Once the two were ready, they walked over to the stand. She looked over all of the many flavors and decided to go with cookies and cream. "Thanks," she mumbled softly to the blond as she was handed her cone.

Terra wore a large smile, "No problem. Can you go ahead and find us a seat? I'll be there in just a minute." She promised before turning to the man that was waiting for her to place her own order.

The hooded girl nodded before turning around, heading towards the empty tables. Sitting down, she took a small lick to her cone, enjoying the foreign flavor. It had been too long since she had last had ice cream. Even though she had to be with Terra, she was going to enjoy this.

"So…" Terra started as she sat across from the other. "How is everything going?"

This was quite strange. Raven gave a small shrug, "Alright I guess, what about you?" Talking to your boyfriend's ex is kind of hard, what were they suppose to talk about? The weather?

"Fantastic. How are you and Beast Boy? He looks so happy, always smiling." The blond pointed out, tasting her chocolate ice cream.

Raven blushed lightly, "We're alright too. He'll smile for anything, I'm sure it's not because of me." Looking at her, she sighed. "I'm sorry to ask this but isn't this the slightest awkward to you? I mean, you hate me, I dislike you. You know? It can't just be me here."

Terra let out a laugh, "Oh don't worry about that, the thought has crossed my mind already a few times to be honest." Her smile disappeared slightly, "I don't hate you the slightest. Sure I'm jealous that the guy I fell for left me for a girl like you even after everything we had done." There was a small glint of hatred in her eyes before it disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Everything you had done?" Raven couldn't help but ask. Was she talking about _that?_ Her cheeks burned hotter, she didn't want to talk about this topic, especially with Terra.

The blond nodded, "The sex was great; he's not called Beast Boy for nothing. In bed, he's a real beast."

Raven coughed hard, the ice cream not going down too well. Is this why Terra wanted her here? Just to tell her how great he's in bed? Sex wasn't important to her; she'd wait however long it took for her to get ready. She knew for sure that she wasn't ready.

Terra giggled, "But I'm sure you already know that, right?" A smirk tugged on her lips when she noticed the blank look on Raven's face. "Oh? Don't tell me nothing has happened yet. We weren't even together when I first experienced his talents in the bedroom." She paused and looked Raven directly in the eye, ignoring her melting ice cream. "You better be careful, he's left quite a few girls since they refused to satisfy his needs. He'll give you the boot like he did me without another word." She shrugged and ate some more of her ice cream.

Raven wasn't hungry anymore, the look of her dessert made her stomach clench. Beast Boy wasn't like that anymore, right? He didn't go to girl to girl like he used to, right? Why was she even thinking about this? Beast Boy loved her, he didn't try anything while she was drunk in his room, but then again, he was shirtless.

Terra wore a smile and pulled out her phone, "Look's like I have to go. It was nice talking to you Raven, enjoy that ice cream." She stood with a growing smile before leaving without another word.

Raven didn't even react, her eyes glued to the ice cream. Should she ask him about it? Maybe she should as Starfire about it, she always had good advice. Standing up herself, she threw away her half eaten cone. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed heavily before pulling out her phone. Looking at Beast Boy's contact picture, she bit back a frown. That kind of made her angry.

What kind of guy leaves a girl just because she's not ready to give up what she has? Huffing softly, she shoved her phone back in her pocket. Now she was annoyed, she didn't want to talk to him. Heading to her car, she got inside and started it up. The drive home wasn't at all happy.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was at heidipoo's house and I didn't really write any. I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review. Thanks so much for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Are We Over?_

A groan slipped out as she rolled in her bed. Cracking her eyes open, she tiredly held her phone to her ear. "It is three in the morning. Are you an idiot?" Sighing in her pillow, she waited impatiently to see what on earth was the reason he just had to call her at this hour. It better be a good one too or she wasn't going to be responsible for her actions at school tomorrow.

There was a small, yet slightly nervous chuckle. "This beautiful girl I know says I am all the time." There was a pause, "You never called me so I wanted to make sure everything was cool. Is… everything cool?" He asked.

"Beast Boy…" She exhaled heavily. "It is three in the morning! Couldn't you have asked me when you saw me in the morning? You know, when I'm not sleeping?" She asked in annoyance.

Another chuckle came, "Sorry… I just wanted to make sure Terra didn't say anything to you."

Raven remained silent for a moment, her eyes staring at her alarm clock. "She didn't say anything important." Her eyes closed, "I'm going to hang up now and go back to sleep."

"I love you Rae," He whispered to her.

She bit back a frown, "You too Beast Boy." She then hit the end button, not wanting to hear his response to that. Lying there, she found herself remaining awake. Tossing and turning, she finally got into a comfortable spot. Relaxing her body, she soon found herself falling asleep.

What seemed like only minute, Raven glared at her alarm clock as it screamed at her. Pressing the button, she laid there without a word. Staring at the clock, she watched as a minute passed, and then another. "I hate school." Forcing herself to sit up, she stretched out her limbs. Getting up, she proceeded to do her usual routine of getting ready for school. This time however, she went slightly slower. She honestly didn't want to face Beast Boy after her talk with Terra but maybe she had to, she needed to find out if he wanted to do such activities with her. She didn't want to be with him if he was going break up with her already just because of sex. To be honest, she wasn't ready. She wasn't close to being ready.

oOoOoOo

"Dude, no. No again, and no three times that." Cyborg placed a wrapped hamburger on his tray. "If you want to know what they talked about, you ask her. Raven is your girlfriend, not mine." He then grabbed a small salad, "It must be important, she's been giving you the silent treatment as far as I've seen."

Beast Boy groaned, "I know! I went in to kiss her and all I got was her cheek. Usually she lets me get at least a peck." He looked down at his empty tray, "I knew her talking to Terra alone was a terrible idea…" He sighed before grabbing a veggie burger, "I'll talk to her after lunch." He paused before smiling nervously, "Are you really sure you don't want to talk to her for me?" He let out a laugh when Cyborg glared at him, "I'm kidding dude." Remaining silent, he quickly headed over to their table.

Starfire grinned, "Hello friends!" She waved and took a bite of her mysterious food. "What is up?"

Beast Boy frowned, "Where's Raven?" He asked, immediately noticing that she wasn't present.

Starfire gave a slight shrug, "I think she said something about returning a late book. She won't be able to make it to lunch."

Beast Boy stood, "I have to go. Cy, can you take my tray?" He asked, relieved that his friend nodded. Taking the burger in his hand, he made his way out of the cafeteria. Heading straight to the library, he looked around. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Heading to the back, he began searching many of the aisles. He stopped in his place when seeing Raven sitting on the ground, her back pressed to the bookshelf. "Hey."

Raven quickly looked up, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh, hey." She looked back down at the book she was reading, "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

He walked over and sat down next to her. Grabbing his burger, he held it out to her. "I figured you'd be hungry so I brought you something." Giving a small shrug, he looked at her book, "What are you reading?"

She was staring at the sandwich, "The same paragraph over and over to be honest."She unwrapped the burger, "I don't like these kind, you eat it." She handed it back to him with a light blush. "You need to eat it more than I do."

Beast Boy smiled softly, "You know I love you right? Like, it'd risk my life for you." He then sighed, "Will you tell me what Terra said to you? I feel like you hate me now."

She looked at him, "I don't hate you." She sighed, "Can I ask you something?" She waited for him to nod. "I know how much of a player you used to be and how you'd constantly sleep with woman… Are you still like that? Will you break up with me if I don't sleep with you?"

He looked at her in bewilderment, "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Terra told me that you broke up with many girls because they didn't satisfy your needs…" She started.

He frowned, "So that was her plan." He sighed before grabbing her hand, "Raven, listen. You are the first girl I have been truly attracted to in years. I am in love, so in love that I can't even see straight. All of the women that I've slept with came to me. I would never reject a girl just because she didn't want to have sex. What kind of dick would do that?"

Raven blinked, "Are you saying girls used you for sex?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I guess… That and to bump their status, I don't know, I just went with it. They wanted a relationship so it wouldn't make them look so bad, I just went with it." He sighed heavily, "I will wait until I am on my deathbed if that's what you want. I'd never force you or threaten to break up with you. I'd be an idiot if I did that."

Her blush grew, "You are an idiot though…"

He smiled, "I know." He grabbed his burger and tore it in half, giving her the bigger part. "Ignore Terra; I knew she was up to no good."

Raven took a small bite, "Sorry for ignoring you."

"Don't apologize." He took a large bite, taking out half of the burger. "As long as you still love me, that's all that matters."

She smiled lightly, "Same to you."

**A/N: Alright you guys, I think I'm going to end this story soon. It's sooo long. We're almost at 300 too, I'm really happy. Maybe one more chapter, I don't know, what do you guys think? No matter what, I love you all. Adios. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Epilogue_

"So…" Beast Boy began as he looked away from his videogames. "That day you performed CPR on me; does that count as our first kiss? I know I was unconscious and everything but there was lip contact." He pointed out.

Raven was curled up on his bed reading a book; she glanced over it and shrugged. "I don't think it is. I only kiss people I like and back then, I didn't like you." She sat up and closed her book, "Are you winning?" She asked, pointing to the TV.

He looked at his paused screen and smiled, "Yeah, I think I am. This game is actually really boring to be honest," he said before standing up from the floor. Walking over to his bed, he dropped down next to her with a grin. "How's your book?"

Raven tossed it beside her and smiled, "Getting a little boring to be honest." She matched with a growing smirk, "Let's do something not boring." She suggested.

His grin grew, "I really like your thinking Rae."

Back hitting the bed, her cheeks burned slightly as she looked into his eyes. "Beast Boy…" Her eyes closed before she felt his warmth on her lips. She loved his kisses, even after two months of dating, she still enjoyed his kisses like it was her first. What she loved most about this was he didn't try to push on like Terra had told her, he wasn't that type of guy.

She found her thoughts being interrupted when her cell phone decided it was the best time to ring. By the ringtone, she knew it was Starfire. The redhead knew she'd be hanging out with Beast Boy so it must be important if she called now. Breaking the kiss, she smiled apologetically at him. "I should get this."

Beast Boy sighed at the interruption before pulling away with a smile, "After that call, you're mine."

Raven nodded and grabbed her phone, "Hello?" She answered. Frown forming, she yanked the phone from her ear as a squeal escaped the device. Putting it back to her ear, she smiled slightly. "What's all the excitement for?"

"Robin proposed to me Raven! Can you believe it? Oh, the ring is so beautiful." Starfire grinned, "You had to be the first person I told. Oh I'm so happy!"

Raven chuckled, "I'm happy for you two, congratz." Seeing Beast Boy's confused expression, she smiled. "Robin proposed."

"I gotta go tell everyone else, I'm even going to go tell my sister. Laugh at her because I'm the one who's getting married first." Starfire giggled, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Raven smiled as she nodded and ended the call, "I'm so happy for those two…" She sighed and put her phone down.

"Do you want to get married?"

Raven blushed and looked at him, "Well… yeah. Of course, not now though. We're still so young and we've only been dating for two months." She pointed out nervously.

Beast Boy nodded, "I'm talking about the future Rae, we can have kids and everything if you want. I'd be there every step of the way."

She laughed, "You're being too serious, go back to your usual non serious ways." She ordered amused. Leaning forward, she lightly pressed her lips to his before pulling away. "I'm going to have to go soon; I promised Elia that I would watch Henry."

Beast Boy nodded, "How is your Dad's girlfriend anyway? You don't really talk much about her."

She shrugged, "She's good I guess. Her son is adorable, he started calling me sis." She sighed softly, "It's not as hard as it was at first. I thought she'd replace mom but I was stupid for thinking such a thought. Elia is great, she's so sweet." Looking at him, she smiled. "You should come with me so you can see them for a minute or two."

He shook his head, "I can't, sorry. Cyborg finally got a chance to get away from Bumblebee; we are having a boy's night out."

Raven nodded before getting up, "Have as much fun as you want, just don't call me to pick you up if you get too drunk." She smiled jokingly. That's also another thing that has changed since she started dating him; she learned alcohol isn't always a negative thing. Drinking every now and then doesn't make you an alcoholic.

He stood with her before taking her hand, beginning to lead her out to her car. "I'll see you later alright?" He smiled, opening her door for her.

She looked at him with a smile of her own, "You better or else." She threatened, looking up at him.

Beast Boy grinned and cupped her face with his hands gently. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Beast Boy." With that, she leaned forward to kiss him fully.

**A/N: Well I think that's it for this story. Hopefully this is a good enough ending for you, it is for me at least and I think that is enough. Well, thank you all so much for being on this voyage. I didn't think I'd too good in this fandom but you all proved me all wrong. Thanks so much. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh and also, I'm Co writing with heidipoo, It's called Teacher's Pet. You should definitely check it out. Bye everyone!**


End file.
